¿Confías en mi?
by LuNagore9
Summary: Tras la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, de vuelta en Hogwarts, tendrán que decidir si hacer caso a su cabeza o a lo que les dicta su corazón...
1. Volver a empezar

**1**

**E**ra un día bastante caluroso para ser uno de septiembre. La estación de King Cross llevaba abarrotada de gente desde un poco antes de las diez de la mañana; lo curioso es que ninguna de las extrañas personas con túnicas, animales y enormes baúles que se habían visto parecía ir a coger ningún tren. Simplemente paseaban con cara de despiste y nerviosismo, todas hacia la zona del andén diez, y, de repente, ya no estaban. Ningún transeúnte parecía darse cuenta de ello, aunque el vigilante de seguridad empezaba a estar un poco mosqueado ¿Irían a una especie de convención? ¿Se estaban colando en los trenes? El sonoro ulular de una lechuza en el andén nueve le hizo mirar hacia allí, pero no había nada. A lo mejor se estaba obsesionando.

Un carrito lleno de maletas de flores y conducido por una señora mayor muy camicace casi mata a Hermione Granger, que estaba a punto de batir todos los récords de velocidad en su carrera al expreso de Hogwarts. Quedaban un par de minutos para que saliera el tren, y verla llegar tan tarde era muy extraño. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la habían nombrado Premio Anual y ella siempre intentaba dar ejemplo. Esquivando a la mujer por los pelos, siguió corriendo con su carrito hasta la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, y se lanzó contra ella sin preocuparse de si alguien podía verla -por suerte, el vigilante había ido a tomarse un café-. Inmediatamente apareció en el andén 9 y ¾, frente a la locomotora del expreso que la llevaría al colegio, que en ese momento pitaba amenazadoramente, como reprochándole su tardanza. Se abrió paso entre los padres que despedían a sus hijos, saludó de lejos a la señora Weasley, que pareció aliviada al verla, y subió al tren. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos por los compartimentos mientras recuperaba su ritmo cardíaco habitual, intentando aparentar serenidad, pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a la mitad del tren, chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay!- Casi cae de culo al suelo, de no ser porque se agarró al picaporte de un compartimiento que se abrió con estrépito, cortando la conversación de un grupo de chicos de séptimo que la miraron entre extrañados y divertidos. Cerró nuevamente la puerta murmurando un tímido "perdón" y levantó la vista para ver quien era el causante de su metedura de pata. Entonces se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban acusadoramente. Draco Malfoy se recolocó el pelo, frunció los labios como si intentara controlar un montón de improperios y se fijó en la chica, que se había levantado y le observaba entre asustada y molesta.

-Perdona.- Dijo el chico, siseando y con voz contenida. Cogió su maletín y se fue al final del tren, donde le esperaba con cara de bobalicón desafiante su inseparable guardaespaldas, Gregory Goyle.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad y se quedó mirando como el muchacho se iba, con ese porte orgulloso que le caracterizaba, pero procurando no mirar a ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzaba, lo cual no era muy habitual en él. Llevaba un traje negro que marcaba su ancha espalda, y ya no tenía el pelo engominado hacia atrás, sino algo alborotado. Parecía que ya no le importaba demasiado esa idea de perfección que tenía de sí mismo, puesto que el traje también estaba algo arrugado. La castaña recordó la mirada que le había echado, y se dio cuenta de que siempre había pensado que los ojos del chico eran azules, cuando en realidad se acercaban más a un tono grisáceo, frío. Como él.

"¿Qué demonios hago mirando a Draco Malfoy?", se dijo la chica cuando se sorprendió pensando que nunca había visto ese color; sobre todo cuando se sorprendió descubriendo que era un color bonito. Recogió su baúl del suelo y caminó hacia donde un momento antes había ido el rubio. Uno de los chicos del compartimiento que antes había avasallado la observó de arriba abajo mientras se retiraba.

Encontró a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville juntos compartiendo sitio, los tres primeros enzarzados en una discusión sobre el nuevo fichaje de los Tornados, tan concentrados que apenas se dieron cuenta de que entró, dejó su baúl y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-Hola Hermione- Contestó un sonriente Neville, que parecía algo fuera de lugar. Harry acertó a saludarla con la mano mientras intentaba seguir la conversación de los otros. Los otros dos ni siquiera la miraron; Ron estaba totalmente rojo y discutía acaloradamente con Ginny, que tenía cara de hastío. Harry intentaba calmar al pelirrojo, pero en voz tan suave que no se le oía.

-Chicos; hey… chicos…- Pandilla de cretinos.- ¡Me voy a desnudar!- Gritó Hermione. La discusión cesó y la miraron extrañados.- Hola, ¿eh?

-¡Hermione! Hola- Ginny sonrió. -¿Cómo has llegado tan tarde?

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas a desnudar?- Preguntó Ron, confundido.

- He tenido problemas con el tráfico- Dijo, ignorando al pelirrojo y sonriendo a su amiga. - ¿Cómo podéis poneros así por algo tan absurdo?- El pequeño de los Weasley pareció recuperarse y recordar que estaba sumamente enfadado con su hermana.

-¡No es absurdo, Herms! ¡Está defendiendo lo indefendible! ¡Como si a los Tornados les hiciera falta un nuevo golpeador! ¡Cazadores más defensivos, eso es lo que necesitan! ¡Es increíble que…!

-Vale, Ronald, para. Vamos al vagón de los prefectos antes de que te explote una arteria- Dijo la castaña, cansada. Ginny y Neville rieron por lo bajo hasta que el pelirrojo les miró como si les fuera a matar. Se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron a la reunión.


	2. Reuniones y noticias desagradables

**2**

Llegaron cuando la reunión aún no había empezado, y en el compartimento solo estaban Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan y la profesora McGonagall, que les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se sentaron al lado de la ventana, y Ernie se les acercó para preguntarles por sus vacaciones. Al parecer él había estado en Praga y lo había encontrado "un lugar delicioso" –Ron bufó por lo bajo cuando el chico dijo esto, aunque es posible que fuera por la sonrisa que le dedicaba el muchacho a Hermione mientras hablaban-. El chico regresó con la otra prefecta de su casa cuando la profesora declaró que tenían que empezar la reunión cuanto antes, disculpándose con los Gryffindor. Al pelirrojo no pareció importarle demasiado, y se giró hacia McGonagall sin decir nada más. En ese momento hizo acto de presencia Draco Malfoy, con toda su dignidad y arrogancia, y con una sonrisa de medio lado muy propia de él, como si fuese un genio por haber llegado tarde a un asunto oficial. Hermione lo miró más de lo normal, y se fijó en sus ojos. A pesar de la fachada de alta aristocracia e indiferencia que había adoptado al entrar, esos orbes grises –recién descubiertos- reflejaban cansancio y algo parecido a la tristeza. La chica se extrañó: ¿qué diablos le pasaría a Malfoy? Pero tuvo que apartar la mirada de él cuando este se percató de que sus ojos castaños no dejaban de mirarle. Sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó al lado de Hermione, que no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o molesta por su proximidad.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Granger?- Susurró el rubio en su oído, intentando ponerla nerviosa, cosa que consiguió. Ella se estremeció y miró a su derecha para ver si Ron se había enterado, pero estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana. McGonagall estaba repartiendo actas a cada prefecto.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy. – Se destensó y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo arrogante presuntuoso de siempre, por mucho que les hubiera ayudado en el pasado. Eso la enfureció. No era capaz de entender que el chico no hubiera tenido ni un pequeño cambio de actitud después de todo lo acontecido. -Sólo me fijaba en tu pelo.

-Oh, ¿y por qué?- Puso tono teatral.- ¿Mi pelo es tan perfecto que Hermione Granger no puede evitar mirarlo?- Esto último lo dijo en voz bastante alta, y los prefectos que había cerca de ellos les miraron de reojo. A esas alturas todos estaban ya allí, y Pansy Parkinson miraba como una tonta a "su" Draco y a Hermione. ¿Qué coño hacían esos dos hablando sin gritarse?

-No, Malfoy- Hermione intentó aparentar una calma que no tenía cuando respondió, aunque lo que más le apetecía era estrangularle.- Simplemente estaba pensando en… ¿nunca te ha dicho nadie que el agua oxigenada no se usa como champú?

Ron estalló en una carcajada, y los prefectos de Ravenclaw rieron por lo bajo. Malfoy se puso serio y palideció un poco, enarcando una ceja, y Pansy Parkinson ahogó un grito, indignadísima. Antes de que nadie pudiera empezar una discusión, la profesora McGonagall carraspeó:

-Bueno, ya basta. Bien, ya conocen sus obligaciones como prefectos, ya que están en su último año y el procedimiento será el mismo que los anteriores. Básicamente les han citado aquí para que les entregue los horarios de vigilancia- Señaló los pergaminos que tenían todos en la mano.- Así que cuando hagamos las parejas, se podrán marchar. Así que, a ver… -Sacó un pergamino y empezó a apuntar nombres. -Parkinson y Abbot, empezarán a patrullar en el tren, una hora. Después… Weasley y Patil, la hora siguiente.- Ron puso cara de culpabilidad y miró a Padma un poco azorado. Aún recordaba el desastroso baile de Navidad en cuarto.- Granger y… Macmillan, después- Hermione y Ernie se sonrieron, Ron rodó los ojos.- Y, por último, Malfoy y Goldstein. Claro está, si cualquiera de los prefectos oye barullo aunque no sea su turno, deberá acudir inmediatamente, ¿está claro?- Todos asintieron. La profesora hizo un ademán con la mano, y todos se levantaron.- Malfoy y Granger, quédense aquí un momento.

Hermione se puso tensa. ¿Iban a castigarla? Maldijo interiormente a Malfoy por hacerla perder los papeles. Ron le dio una palmadita en el hombro y salió, diciendo que la esperaría con Harry y los demás.

-Bueno, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger…

-¡Ha sido culpa de Malfoy, profesora!- Vale. Había sonado repelente, ella lo sabía. Pero se sintió ultrajada por ir a recibir un castigo por culpa de aquella serpiente incluso antes de llegar al castillo. El chico se envaró y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Serás falsa? ¡Tú has sido quien me ha insultado, sangre…!

-¡BASTA!- Gritó la profesora McGonagall.- Si no quiere perder puntos desde ahora mismo, más le vale no usar nunca más ese…calificativo despreciable en mi presencia, señor Malfoy. No voy a reñirles por su inmaduro comportamiento, creo que tras siete años ya lo he asumido, en realidad voy a presentarles a la persona con la que compartirán el cargo de Premio Anual.

Pareció que les costaba un momento asimilar la información, y luego se miraron espantados.

-Bien, como Premios Anuales, harán ronda todas las semanas en vez de solo una al mes, y, lamentándolo mucho, la harán juntos.

-¿Qué?- Hermione aun estaba en shock. Y las malas noticias se acumulaban. Pensó en una válvula de escape a esa situación. - Profesora, y ¿qué pasará con el otro prefecto de nuestra casa?

-Hemos mezclado las rondas de prefectos, así que no se preocupe, señorita Granger, que no dejaremos al señor Weasley sólo a merced de algún monstruo desconocido.- Malfoy rió por lo bajo, aunque seguía tenso por lo que había dicho la urraca. ¿Ronda con Granger? Por favor, que volviera Voldemort y se lo llevara.- Y, como nueva iniciativa, que espero tenga resultados favorecedores si saben lo que les conviene… dormirán en una Sala Común conjunta.- La mujer cerró los ojos con cansancio al pronunciar esa última frase, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Claro, que eso no significaba que fuese a ser paciente con ellos.

Eso fue el colmo. Malfoy se irguió cuan largo era y Hermione perdió totalmente el color de la cara. Gritaron a la vez:

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No discutan. Ésta- Dijo, tendiéndoles sendos pergaminos, mientras ellos intentaban encontrar qué decir.- es la ubicación de su Sala Común. La contraseña es "Mandrágora", pero la pueden cambiar una vez dentro. Sus cosas serán enviadas allí. Naturalmente, podrán pasar todo el tiempo que quieran en las salas comunes de Gryffindor y Slytherin, siempre que duerman en la de los Premios Anuales y respeten los horarios de clases, comidas y rondas. Es todo, pueden irse.

No, la cosa no podía acabar así. Malfoy parecía tan molesto que no era capaz de encontrar palabras, y la castaña intentó argumentar algo por lo que oponerse a ello.

-Pero…

-He dicho que es todo, señorita Granger- La mirada de la mujer no dejó lugar a réplicas. No quería tratarlos así, pero sabía que si no la discusión sería interminable y tendría que castigarles. La chica salió cabizbaja y malhumorada, mientras que él se quedó parado con el mapa para llegar a su nueva Sala Común entre las manos, como si aún no se lo creyera. Cuando Hermione se dirigía con sus amigos, dispuesta a echar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, Malfoy reapareció, la agarró del brazo y la metió en un compartimiento vacío.

-¿Qué mierda te crees que haces, Malfoy?- Nunca lo reconocería, pero la asustó. Bastante. Y se dio cuenta de que ese color de ojos tan curioso del chico también era intimidante cuando este estaba enfadado.

-Escúchame, sangre…- Suspiró, se contuvo y cambió de sentido.- Granger. No me hace ninguna gracia estar en el mismo espacio que tú, así que no te cruces mucho en mi camino, y yo tampoco en el tuyo, ¿estamos?

La chica le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¡Ni que ella pretendiera hacer tertulias de madrugada!

- Tranquilo, yo no tengo especial interés en ver tu cara tampoco.

Él sonrió altaneramente, como si hubiese escuchado la mayor estupidez de su vida, y dijo: - Buena suerte si pretendes que me crea eso.

Jodido egocéntrico, ególatra pagado de sí mismo con complejo de superioridad injustificado…

El muchacho compuso una mueca y salió del compartimiento. Hermione salió detrás de él hacia el suyo. Acababan de pasar demasiadas cosas en muy poco rato, y ninguna era buena. Y, mientras caminaba, le dio por pensar que era la primera vez en su vida que Malfoy la tocaba. ¿Ya no podía contagiarle nada, o qué? Ahora le apetecía repetir el puñetazo de tercer curso, simplemente por haber sido tan tonta de quedarse impune ante el apretón que el chico le había dado a su antebrazo. Llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se dejó caer al asiento, malhumorada y compungida.

-¿Qué ha dicho McGonagall?- Preguntó Ginny. Hermione les contó todo lo relacionado con Malfoy, los Premios Anuales y la nueva Sala Común. Harry y Ron parecían indignados. Neville asustado. Ginny tenía cara de comprensión, y al final dijo:

-Bueno… Malfoy ha cambiado desde la guerra.

Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca. Neville sospechó que esa discusión iba a ser incluso peor que la de antes.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, no me miréis así. Antes me lo crucé y me dijo "hola", así, simplemente. Y desde finales del curso pasado no se mete con vosotros. Casi. Creo que estar del lado de la Orden, aunque fuera poco tiempo, le vino bien. Además, no se habría arriesgado a traicionar a los mortífagos si sus ideas siguieran siendo las mismas de antes…

Eso era cierto: ese verano, Malfoy les había sorprendido a todos apareciendo en Grimmauld Place, y contándoles la localización de un grupo de mortífagos, que, pese a la caída de su señor, seguían reuniéndose cuando podían. También había hablado con el retrato de Dumbledore en privado y al parecer entre éste y Snape le habían dado protección para él y su familia, con la ayuda de algún que otro miembro de la Orden. Suponían que haberle salvado la vida en la Batalla unos meses antes le había ablandado.

-Yo sigo sin fiarme- Dijo Ron. A nadie le extrañó, puesto que él no se fiaba ni de sí mismo. Pero Harry también asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Pues creo… que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. ¿Os habéis fijado? Hoy va sólo en un compartimiento. También ha venido solo a la estación. A mí me da algo de pena.- Observó Ginny

- Eso se lo merece por ser un maldito hijo de…

-¡Ron!- Hermione le miró indignada.- ¿Y por qué va solo? Antes le he visto con Goyle, y Parkinson anda detrás de él igual que siempre.

-Supongo que el resto de Slytherins le dan de lado, por los errores de su familia o por haber sido mortífago, o por haber desertado de serlo. O por todo. - La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

Hermione recordó entonces que el rubio le había pedido perdón cuando se chocaron. A ella, a una sangre sucia. También que se había contenido de llamarla así en dos ocasiones –aunque una fue cosa de McGonagall-. Y de la especie de tristeza que había visto en sus ojos. Maldita fuera ella y su dichosa empatía y necesidad de ayudar a la gente, Draco Malfoy debía ser la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra que le inspirase ternura. También maldijo a Ginny por decir todo aquello. Y a quien fuera el genio que tuvo la idea de la Sala Común conjunta, aunque sospechaba que eso tenía todas las trazas de ser una idea del antiguo director, en forma de retrato.

-Bueno, Hermione, este curso podrás comprobar si es así.- Dijo Neville, con una sonrisa nerviosa. El pelirrojo bufó y miró por la ventana. En ese momento apareció Padma Patil en la puerta.

-Ron, nos toca.

El chico se revolvió, incómodo. Ella estuvo un año entero mirándole con rencor tras lo del baile, pero ahora observaba al muchacho con una sonrisa amable.

-Claro.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió con ella.

- Pero asegúrate de contarnos todo lo referente al hurón oxigenado. Si te hace algo, le va a dar igual su redención.- Sentenció Harry, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Ginny. Esta rodó los ojos. Después, la conversación referente a Malfoy quedó olvidada, y se pusieron a charlar sobre la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, recientemente abierta en Hogsmeade.


	3. Recuerdos

**3**

Ya era de noche cuando bajaron del tren, y tuvieron que ponerse las capas para resguardarse del frío en lo que llegaban a los carruajes. Se sentaron en uno con Luna, que estaba muy entretenida acariciando al thestral que les transportaría. Ahora, además de Harry, Neville y Luna, también los demás lo veían, como consecuencia de las muertes que tuvieron que presenciar en la Batalla final, y Harry tenía razón: no era agradable. A parte de por lo que implicaba ver al animal, porque este, como apreció Hermione solo para ella misma, era feo. Muy feo. Incluso le daba un poco de repelús.

El camino hasta el castillo se hizo muy corto, así como la cena en el Gran Comedor. Todo era lo mismo de siempre, excepto la ceremonia de selección, que fue caótica y concurrida, puesto que ese año había el doble de alumnos de primero, ya que todos los que habían estado escolarizados el curso anterior habían tenido que repetirlo. Cuando Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su cuarto (en la torre de Gryffindor, no debía dormir con Malfoy hasta el comienzo de las clases) le pareció que el tiempo había pasado sin ella. La verdad es que llevaba unas semanas algo ida.

Se tumbó en su cama con dosel acariciando a Crookshanks, pensando en el verano. Ya desharía la maleta al día siguiente. Nunca creyó que podría tener recuerdos tristes del verano después de la guerra. Incluso se sentía egoísta por entristecerse por banalidades cuando tanto ella como muchos otros habían vivido un infierno real… Tras deshechizar a sus padres y volver a Londres, había estado unas semanas en Brighton, en la playa, y allí se había reencontrado con Thomas, el que fuera su amor platónico durante toda su infancia, y durante algunos veranos cuando ya estaba en Hogwarts, antes de que le diera toda esa pataleta con Ronald en quinto y sexto.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque cuando él descubrió que aquella niña de pelo enmarañado ya no lo era para nada, la encontró muy deseable. Solo había necesitado estar con ella una tarde para atreverse a besarla. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran increíblemente fáciles de sacar a relucir por muy lejanos que fueran, y se encontró a sí misma encaprichada de nuevo de él como una tonta en cuestión de dos días. Habían sido, con diferencia, sus mejores vacaciones, porque sintió que él le había hecho olvidar gran parte de todo lo malo que había vivido unos meses antes, aunque el chico no pudiera saber nada de ello, y Merlín sabía que ella necesitaba alguien que la ayudase a levantarse. Olivia Newton-John y John Travolta tenían razón: ah, las noches de verano… Cuando se separaron, él prometió que la escribiría y llamaría, pero después de dos cartas sin mucho entusiasmo y ninguna llamada le dijo que había conocido a otra, que le había gustado volver a verla y que le avisase para tomar algo cuando volviera a Londres. Así, sin más, dejándola igual o peor de lo que estaba antes de verle. Desde entonces, Hermione se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, porque no podía estar feliz del todo; los inoportunos recuerdos del chico la acosaban continuamente en los momentos más insospechados. Estaba deseando que empezaran las clases el lunes, dos días después, para poder evadirse de esos pensamientos. Se durmió abrazada a la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si hubiera pasado la noche dentro de una lavadora. Se frotó los ojos, molesta por la luz, y miró el reloj. No se lo creyó hasta que parpadeó un par de veces mirándolo fijamente.

-¡¿Las once y media?!

Saltó alarmada de la cama, lanzando por los aires al pobre Crookshanks, que bufó asustado, y se vistió a toda velocidad. Hacía dos horas y media que la gente había desayunado, y seguramente ya no podría comer nada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, bajó a la Sala Común, buscando a Harry, o a Ron, o a alguien a quien poder reñir por no haberla despertado antes. En la sala sólo había un par de niños de segundo y un grupito de niñas chillonas de quinto, que se reían nerviosas mientras miraban por la ventana, y soltaban grititos de vez en cuando. Perfecto, serían su forma de desahogarse. Se dirigió a la ventana, dispuesta a decirles que dejaran de armar jaleo si no querían empezar a perder puntos, hasta que vio el motivo de risas de las niñas. Fuera, en el campo de quidditch, había un grupo de chicos de séptimo, sin camiseta, entrenando. Distinguió la cabellera roja de Ron, que hablaba con Harry cerca de los aros. Le costó entender qué hacían todos sin ropa en la parte de arriba. ¿Era una apuesta? No le extrañaba que aquellas chicas estuviesen tan alteradas. La verdad es que no era la primera vez que se fijaba en el cuerpo de sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, era humana, pero sí la primera vez que les veía en ese contexto, como exhibiéndose. No supo por qué, pero pensó que eran unos imbéciles, tanto ellos como los demás que estaban jugando. Las niñas se hicieron un poco a un lado para dejarle sitio en la cornisa de la ventana, sonrientes. Ella se sentó, aún sin saber muy bien por qué. Siguieron observando el campo, y cómo Harry intentaba hacer el condenado amago de Roski, o como se llamase. Se fijó en que Ginny también estaba jugando, aunque afortunadamente ella era algo más recatada y llevaba toda la ropa puesta. Cuando su amigo casi se estampa contra el suelo, evitándolo por pocos metros, vio que ella lo miraba con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación. Bueno, al menos podía entender los motivos de que Harry se estuviera pavoneando.

-¿Tú conoces al pelirrojo, a Ronald Weasley, no?- Preguntó una niña rubia, tomándola por sorpresa. Tenía la cara redonda y la nariz respingona, y unos ojos miel grandes y redondos. Muy mona. ¿Ron Weasley? Algo se agitó en su interior, algo parecido a los celos que sintió de Lavender unos años antes, pero fue muy breve. Suspiró. Está claro que el que tuvo, retuvo, aunque sea mínimamente.

-¡Karen! No se lo preguntes a ella…- Le susurró otra, morena y de ojos verdes, a la primera.

-¿Por qué no habría de preguntármelo a mi?- Hermione se extrañó.

-Bueno…- La chica morena se puso roja.- Yo había oído que tú y él…

A la castaña le dieron ganas de reír. Ahora que esa chica lo había dicho en voz alta, le sonó sumamente ridículo, y eso la tranquilizó.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, es mi amigo, nada más.

-¡Genial!- La tal Karen sonrió.- Me refiero… ¿podrías presentármelo?

La castaña la observó un momento. A pesar de ser de quinto, la chica aparentaba ser espabilada, y probablemente era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a Ron: risueña y rubia. Suspiró.

-Claro, cuando quieras.- Aunque no lo dijo muy convencida. Una cosa era una cosa, y otra hacer de celestina para una niña de quinto. Se sintió algo humillada. Iría emparejando a todos sus amigos y pronto ella acabaría sola con un montón de gatos, si es que Crookshanks aceptaba que le comprase amigos, claro…

Todas rieron otra vez, y Hermione se puso roja. Estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías juntas.

-¡Eh!- Una de ellas gritó, mirando al campo. Una bludger iba directa a la cabeza de Harry, que no se estaba enterando de nada porque estaba muy ocupado mirando a su querida pelirroja, que hacía piruetas con la quaffle para molestar a su hermano. Tras un momento de tensión, un muchacho guapísimo que no conocía apareció de la nada y desvió la bludger con un golpe de escoba. Todas suspiraron aliviadas, incluída Hermione, y miraron al muchacho. Era rubio, y, tal como estaba, de perfil, parecía un adonis.

-Por la gloria de Merlín, ¿quién es?- La chica morena estaba embobada. Y también era bastante dramática.

-¿Quién va a ser, Lis? Es Malfoy.

Todas suspiraron. Menos la castaña, que había perdido el color de la cara. ¿Cómo que Malfoy? Se fijó mejor. Mierda. Si, era Malfoy. Con su pelo platino despeinado y el cuerpo lleno de gotitas de sudor, volando por el campo como si fuera el rey del mundo y escoltado por Zabini y Goyle. ¿Qué hacía Gryffindor entrenando con Slytherin? Y, lo más raro de todo, ¿por qué Malfoy había salvado a Harry?

"Esto no tiene sentido", pensó Hermione. "¿Qué hacías mirando a Malfoy?". Entonces, su otro yo, esa parte no racional ni lógica que tenía dentro de sí, le contestó: "Alegrarte la vista, cariño". "No, es… Malfoy, por Dios". "¿Y qué? Hay que reconocer que tiene su encanto". "Sigue siendo Malfoy". "Sigue estando bueno". "¡Pero es Malfoy!". "Pero si medio colegio suspira por él, por algo será…".

-Hey, ¡hey!- Karen agitaba su mano delante de Hermione, que se maldijo interiormente y agradeció que la sacasen de esa absurda lucha interna que tenía.

-¿Qué?

-Estabas empanada… ¿Hermione, no?

-Sí.

-Te preguntaba que cuando me puedes presentar a Weasley.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Sí. No sé… ¿cuándo vuelvan del entrenamiento?

-¡Vale!- Miró al campo.- Creo que les queda poco, me voy a adecentar.- Y salió disparada para arriba. Un par de chicas, una castaña y otra, también rubia, la siguieron.

-¿Y a Malfoy lo conoces?- Le preguntó Lis.

-Sí- Hermione resopló.

-¿Me lo puedes presentar a mi?- A la chica le brillaban los ojos mientras le miraba por la ventana. Vale, tampoco era para tanto. ¿Todas las chicas de quinto eran así? Ella no se recordaba tan superficial y bobalicona cuando tenía esa edad, aunque, como apuntó la parte maliciosa de su cerebro, ella nunca había sido considerada una chica.

-No. Le conozco, pero no nos llevamos bien.

Lis puso cara de decepción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- ¿Por qué se llevaba mal con Malfoy? La insultaba. Se metía con ella sin motivo. De hecho, se llevaban mal porque él le había tratado mal siempre, ella solo se defendía.- No sé, es algo que viene de siempre, se mete conmigo, yo me meto con él.

-¿Por qué se mete contigo?

-Supongo que porque mis padres son muggles y porque soy amiga de Harry Potter.

-Ninguna de esas dos cosas me parece trágica. Además, Potter está bueno.- Dijo, como si eso zanjase la discusión. A Hermione le dieron ganas de reír.

-Que no te oiga la Weasley…- Dijo la otra que quedaba, una chica morena, de pelo rizado y con gafas.

-No creo que a Malfoy le importe que Harry esté bueno.- Dijo Hermione, sonriendo.- Y, además, para él ser hijo de muggles es algo horrible, y Harry siempre le ha caído mal. Y encima soy una rata de biblioteca y supongo que eso siempre es motivo de burla.

En ese momento bajó Karen, seguida de las otras dos, con los ojos pintados y el pelo totalmente liso y brillante. No se había quitado el uniforme, pero se lo había acortado. Estaba guapa, pero Hermione no estaba muy segura de que eso de modificar el uniforme no infringiera las normas del colegio.

-¿Qué tal?

-Rompedora- Dijo Lis.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó a Hermione. Ella se atoró un poco.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Estás guapa.

Volvieron a mirar por la ventana, pero ya no quedaba casi nadie en el campo, a parte de los chicos a los que habían dejado encargados de atrapar las bludgers, que las estaban pasando canutas. Al rato, se oyó un barullo de risas y voces, acercándose a la Sala, y el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dejando paso a la mayoría de componentes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ron, Harry y Ginnny iban en cabeza, los dos últimos abrazados por la cintura. Todos ellos sonreían y bromeaban. Por fortuna ya llevaban las camisetas. Se fueron a sentar a uno de los sofás, junto con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Karen le lanzó una significativa mirada a Hermione, que se levantó y se reprendió por esa necesidad de ayudar siempre a todo el mundo cuando lo que en realidad le apetecía era estar arisca y descargarse por haber dormido mal y por todo lo relacionado con Thomas. El grupo de niñas de quinto la siguió a una distancia prudencial mientras se dirigía al sofá.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Durmiendo.

-¿Hasta tan tarde? ¿Quién te ha cambiado la personalidad?- El pelirrojo hizo un intento de broma que a nadie le hizo gracia. Y mucho menos a Hermione, que se estaba arrepintiendo de ir a hacerle un favor a nadie.

- Ronald, eres hilarante. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico se levantó extrañado y Hermione lo llevó hasta donde estaban las chicas. Karen se puso muy roja. La castaña carraspeó dándose cuenta de lo tonta que era la situación.

-Te quería presentar a Karen…

-… y a sus amigas- Acabó la aludida. Señaló a Lis.- Ella es Elizabeth,- señaló a la otra chica morena, la de gafas.- ella es Sophie, - pasó a las que le habían acompañado arriba, la castaña y la rubia,- ellas son Clare y Robin, - sonrió, se acercó a Ron y, mucho mas decidida que antes, le plantó un beso en la mejilla.- y yo soy Karen.

Ron se quedó un poco aturullado, y balbuceó:- En-encantado… Ronald Weasley.

Karen, con una nueva confianza salida de no se sabe muy bien dónde, le agarró del brazo, se lo llevó a la ventana y se puso a contarle su vida, mientras él la seguía como un autómata sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las chicas la miraron, sonrieron a Hermione y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que su cometido había acabado, salió, despidiéndose de Ginny y los demás, y se fue a la biblioteca.

"Genial, Hermione, refúgiate en la biblioteca, seguro que así se te quita esa fama de empollona que tienes…" , pensó. Pero no lo podía evitar; cuando no se sentía muy bien, iba a la biblioteca, su santuario de lectura. Los libros al menos no la juzgaban. Y en ese momento no se sentía bien. Le habría gustado ser como Karen, tan lanzada, a lo mejor Thomas no la habría dejado… Thomas, otra vez. Rememoró esas vacaciones de nuevo mientras entraba en la biblioteca, que, lógicamente, estaba vacía. Cogió el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance e hizo como que lo leía, aunque su cabeza estaba en otra parte. En ese momento oyó una risa despectiva, levantó la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos grises que le miraban con sorna. Genial. Bufó, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor había encontrado la forma de descargar su mal humor.

-Vaya, si es mi compañera de habitación. ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? ¿Los profesores te han puesto exámenes extra solo para ti? ¿O te das clases particulares a ti misma?

-Piérdete, Malfoy. Vete a molestar a otro sangre sucia, seguro que hay más. Al fin y al cabo somos una plaga. –Vale, no, ni siquiera estaba de humor para discutir con Draco Malfoy. De hecho, temía que si no se largaba en ese instante, acabaría maldiciéndole. Sonrió un poco al pensar que no mucha gente la condenaría por eso. Alzó la cabeza hacia él, advirtiéndole con la mirada de que se largase, y comprobó que él había adoptado una expresión extraña ante sus palabras. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía contrariado. Entonces, relajó el rostro y volvió a intentarlo.

.

-No, en serio, ¿qué interés tienes en estudiar, si es sábado y no han empezado las clases?

-¿A ti qué coño te importa?- La estaba quemando. Mucho. Aunque él siempre lo conseguía con más facilidad que el resto. El chico sonrió de medio lado.

-Uh, has aprendido a decir tacos. Que no te oiga Potter, o contratará a un exorcista.

Le hizo gracia, desafortunadamente. Hermione sonrió una milésima de segundo. Malfoy lo notó. Fue hasta la silla en la que estaba la chica y se sentó al lado. Ya llevaba el uniforme puesto, aunque su pelo seguía despeinado de ir en escoba. Entonces recordó que había salvado a Harry de la bludger y volvió a sentirse intrigada por Malfoy.

-Ajá, has sonreído. O sea, que has reconocido que soy gracioso. Era lo que me faltaba, ahora si que soy perfecto.- La chica rodó los ojos. Seguía siendo idiota.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-Malfoy…- La agotaba. Y la señora Pince empezaba a mirarles mal.

-Reconócelo.

-Me estás cansando…

-El que calla otorga… Supongo que ahora sí deberías sentirte agradecida de compartir Sala conmigo, pero lo de que no te cruces en mi camino sigue en pie, Granger, no te hagas ilusiones…- Que conversación más estúpida, por favor.

-¿Si te digo que sí te callarás?

-Puede. Aunque… no necesito tu aprobación. –Siseó, mirándola con superioridad.- Pero me encantaría que te humillases un poco.

La estaba sacando de quicio, pero se esforzó en controlarse porque quería acabar con aquello. Mandó a la mierda su orgullo. Mejor eso que acabar vetada para siempre de la biblioteca por asesinar a un alumno indefenso.

-Vale, sí, eres gracioso. Lárgate.

-Primero: quiero que digas que soy perfecto. Segundo: no me has dicho que me tuviera que largar, solo que me callara.- Joder, cómo le odiaba.

-¡Vete al cuerno!

Hermione cogió el libro y se levantó, dejó el pesado volumen en la estantería y se dispuso a irse. ¿Quién se creía que era ese? Ella solo quería pensar, y a ser posible, llorar de rabia sin que nadie la molestara. Que asco de tipo…

-Cobarde.

Hermione frenó en seco un metro pasada la puerta de la biblioteca. La había seguido. Aún de espaldas al chico, habló:

-¿Qué has dicho, hurón?

-Cobarde, Granger. Cobarde.

Ella se giró. Tenía la cara desencajada, los ojos brillantes y los puños apretados. Caminó hacia el chico, que se amedrantó un poco, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme cobarde, y menos tú, niño de papá. No llames cobarde a nadie cuando te uniste a Voldemort por miedo, en vez de defender lo que era justo. No llames cobarde a nadie cuando siempre has necesitado tener detrás a alguien que te proteja. Y no se te ocurra llamar cobarde a nadie cuando tú eres de las personas más rastreras y miedicas que conozco.

En ese punto, sus frentes casi se tocaban. Costaba decir quien tenía más odio en la mirada. Malfoy solo se había acercado a molestarla porque se aburría, dado que la gente de su casa no tenía demasiado interés en acercarse a él, pero ahora le había tocado las narices. Mucho. Jodida niñata.

-Cállate, Granger, no tienes ni puta idea de nada. No me conoces. No me juzgues si quieres salir de una sola pieza de este pasillo.- Siseó amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué pasa, que tú me conoces mucho?- Al cuerno con la contención, ahora sí iba a descargarse.- Me has insultado toda mi vida sin tener ni idea de quien soy, igual que a mis amigos o a cualquier persona que demostrara superarte un poquito en algo. ¿Esa es tu gran defensa, príncipe de Slytherin? ¿Reírte de los que son mejores que tú para sentirte menos mal? Das pena.

El chico quiso abofetearla. O estrangularla. O estamparle uno de sus queridos libros en la cabeza. Estaba demasiado harto de oír que era un cobarde…

-¿Yo doy pena? ¿Qué me dices de ti? Cada vez que algo no te sale bien, vienes aquí, a sepultarte entre libros, a esconder la cabeza como las avestruces, como cuando Weasley se enrolló con Brown. ¿No eras tú de la casa de los valientes? Pues resulta que sí, Granger, eres una cobarde, aunque no lo quieras reconocer ante mí, pero tú lo sabes.

Malfoy se giró y se fue hecho un basilisco antes de hacerle daño de verdad a la cría protegida de Hogwarts. Cuando iba a girar el recodo del pasillo, Hermione, roja de ira, le gritó:

-¡Y tú también sabes que vas a acabar solo!- Con esto se ganó una mirada de reprobación de la bibliotecaria, que estaba a pocos metros de ella.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, temblando de rabia y frustración, pensando en Thomas, en Malfoy, y en lo que ambos le habían dicho. Y lo peor era que Malfoy tenía parte de razón…

En el pasillo contiguo al de la biblioteca, Draco Malfoy se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos con furia, con el rostro serio, intentando controlarse. Maldita sang… No. Maldita Granger. Había prometido que la sangre no sería más un problema. Pensó en lo que le había dicho la chica. Que iba a acabar solo. Y se dio cuenta de que Granger tal vez tenía razón.


	4. Comienza la rutina

**4**

Al fin. Había pasado todo el domingo cabizbaja y apenas sin hablar con nadie, pensando en Thomas. Y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, también en Malfoy. Le había hecho más daño del que quería admitir. Pero ya era lunes. Después del recreo, antes de comer, tenían dos horas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y tener a Snape durante dos horas era el antídoto perfecto para no pensar en nada.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron, que estaban muy entusiasmados con el equipo de quidditch –parecía que no había otro tema de conversación- y la ignoraban, y se puso a escribir en un pergamino hasta que empezara la clase. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura negra y alta de Severus Snape, todo el mundo se quedó estático y callado, y ella se dio cuenta de que lo único que había escrito era "Thomas" por toda la hoja. En un arrebato, arrugó el pergamino con rabia y lo tiró al suelo. Error. Casi inmediatamente tenía la ganchuda nariz del profesor a pocos centímetros de su cara, y sus ojos negros la escrutaban maliciosamente.

-Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿qué terrible pecado ha podido cometer esa hoja para que la trate así? – Se escucharon risitas ahogadas de los Slytherin.

-Pues, verá, no…

-Silencio. Al fondo de la clase. Sola.

Hermione resopló y le indicó con la mirada a Harry que se callara, porque iba a replicar. Era increíble que después de haberles ayudado tanto Snape siguiera siendo tan cretino. Cogió sus bártulos y se sentó en la mesa del fondo, sola. Bueno, casi sola. En la mesa de delante estaban Draco Malfoy y Gregory Goyle, que la miraban con expresión burlona. La chica maldijo su suerte y prometió no volver a abrir la boca en esa clase.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos de clase, Snape interrumpió su charla sobre el nundu:

-Este curso vamos a hacer tres trabajos. Por parejas. Un trabajo cada trimestre, sobre el tema que prefieran de los que se hayan impartido en clase esos meses. Unos cinco pergaminos, con dibujos hechos a mano y aportaciones personales. Las parejas serán las que tienen en los pupitres.- Se fijó en Hermione.- Granger, usted…

-No se preocupe, profesor, puedo hacerlo sola.

-No le he pedido que alardee de sus capacidades. ¿Se cree mejor que el resto de alumnos de esta clase?- Hermione abrió la boca, incapaz de decir nada. Se oyeron nuevamente risas disimuladas de los Slytherin.- Señorita Granger, usted irá con el señor Malfoy.- Acabó de decirlo con una mueca maquiavélica. La chica se quedó de un aire, y Malfoy miró al profesor con odio. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a todo el mundo ese curso? A lo mejor realmente alguien quería que Malfoy fuera asesinado y la estaban utilizando a ella de cabeza de turco. Porque estaba claro que eso no podía acabar bien.

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.- Dijo el rubio con la voz contenida. Parecía que quería saltarle al cuello a Snape.

-Porque les será más fácil ahora que comparten la Sala Común hacer el trabajo juntos.- Si no fuera porque Severus Snape no sonreía, Hermione habría jurado que en ese momento lo estaba pasando en grande. Genial, ahora todos los que no sabían lo de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales tendrían de qué hablar en la comida.

-Profesor, ¿y qué pasa con Goyle?- Malfoy sonó algo desesperado. Más tiempo con la sabelotodo no, por favor.

-El señor Goyle se pondrá con el señor Nott, que hoy no ha podido venir porque se encontraba indispuesto, pero que se recuperará pronto.

La castaña salió de clase con la sensación de que le habían dado un sartenazo en la cabeza, fue empujada por Malfoy, que estaba furioso con el mundo en general y con ella en particular –porque, aunque ella no hubiera hecho nada, estaba segura de que él la consideraba culpable de absolutamente todos los problemas del mundo-, y se dirigió al baño de Myrtle, olvidándose de la comida. Abrió la puerta y corrió a uno de los cubículos, donde dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. Ese curso iba a ser horrible. En ese momento se oyó un ruido como de desatascador y la cabeza de Myrtle apareció delante de ella, atravesando la puerta.

-Ooh, si es la chica gato. ¿Por qué vienes a llorar aquí? ¿Pretendes burlarte de mi?

-Myrtle, fuera.

-Claro, recordémosle a Myrtle que es una llorona. ¡Myrtle la Llorona no se merece respeto! ¡Los vivos sois unos desconsiderados que…!

-¡Myrtle, FUERA!- Hermione perdió la paciencia y apuntó al fantasma con la varita, que gritó y se fue volando por el techo.

Salió del lavabo de chicas cabreadísima, dispuesta a ir a la torre de Gryffindor a matar a alguien, pero se acordó de que aún no había visitado su nueva Sala Común, y esa noche tenía que dormir en ella. Yupi. Sacó el plano que le había dado McGonagall y se encaminó al sexto piso sin ganas.

Se encontró delante de un espejo doble que iba del techo al suelo, con un marco de plata muy ornamentado y la inscripción "P.A." en la parte superior de este. Se acercó y dijo la contraseña. Al momento la superficie del espejo se volvió acuosa y una fuerza tiró de ella hasta que atravesó las ondas.

Apareció en una sala circular, amplia, con una chimenea en la pared contraria a la de la entrada. Encima de la chimenea había colgado un tapiz con una serpiente y un león. Qué bien. En frente de esta había un sofá mullido de cuero negro, y un sillón reclinable del mismo estilo. Ambos tenían una mesa de café a los pies. Las paredes estaban repletas de estanterías con libros y artilugios extraños, aparte de dos grandes ventanales que subían hasta la cúpula que había sobre su cabeza, que tenía el mismo encantamiento que el techo del Gran Comedor. A izquierda y derecha había unas escaleras que subían a los dormitorios, la de la izquierda tenía una alfombra verde con bordes plateados y la de la derecha una roja con bordes dorados. Subió por esta última hasta una puerta en forma de arco y con una cabeza de león en el pomo. La giró y entró en una estancia cuadrada, en la que había una cama con dosel con los colores de su casa, una gran estantería, un escritorio, un armario doble y otra puerta, que la chica supuso que daría al cuarto de baño. Su baúl y Crookshanks ya estaban allí, este último paseándose por la habitación. Se detuvo, se subió a la cama y ronroneó en señal de aprobación. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos estaría a gusto, pensó ella. Se entretuvo el resto del mediodía en colocar sus cosas, y luego salió para ir a Aritmancia y estar un rato con los demás.

Después de la cena, cuando fue a la Sala a acostarse, no vio a Malfoy por ninguna parte, y le entró curiosidad por saber como sería la habitación del rubio. Subió hasta ella con cuidado, giró el manillar, que en este caso era una cabeza de serpiente, y entró en el cuarto. Era simétrico al suyo, pero en esencia igual. Las sábanas cambiaban de color (en el caso del chico, los colores de Slytherin), y el baúl del muchacho aún estaba ahí, o sea que el chico no había ido aún a ver su nueva morada.

Hasta entonces. Se oyó un ruido similar a bambolear una gelatina gigante, y unos pasos lentos que se aproximaban a la escalera que daba a ese cuarto. Hermione supuso que Malfoy estaría admirando la sala. Le dio el tiempo justo de esconderse entre el armario y el escritorio, antes de que él hiciera su típica entrada triunfal. ¿Cómo conseguía entrar siempre como si fuera una estrella de cine? Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, pasó su pálida mano por las sábanas verdes y plateadas, le dio una patadita a baúl y se sentó en la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y echándose para adelante, como sopesando que hacer. Hermione sudaba. "Que no vaya al armario ahora, por favor, por favor, por favor…".

Al final, el chico se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño. Lo inspeccionó un momento y pareció satisfecho con la enorme bañera circular, igual a la del baño de prefectos pero bastante más pequeña. Como un jacuzzi. Volvió al lado de la cama y se quito la capa. Después, se quitó la corbata. Luego la camisa. La castaña se descubrió a sí misma admirando a Malfoy, como cuando le vio jugar al quidditch. Se regañó mentalmente, pero siguió mirando. Hasta que el Slytherin se quitó los pantalones, dejando ver sus bóxers negros, momento en el que ella cerró los ojos. Tras unos segundos se escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, salió con cuidado de su escondite y se fue de la habitación.

Atravesó la sala corriendo, nerviosa, se paró delante de la entrada y decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Malfoy desnudándose… Tuvo un escalofrío. Fue a girar una esquina y chocó con alguien.

-¡Ah!- Una mano la sujetó por el brazo para que no se cayera. Miró al frente y vio a Theodore Nott, un poco pálido pero sonriente.

-Perdona, Granger.

-No pasa nada. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salía de la enfermería, tomé un atajo por un cuadro y me he perdido.

-Ah. Pues estás en el sexto piso, la escalera está por este pasillo a la derecha. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-De nada.

Hubo un instante de silencio incómodo, hasta que el chico habló:

-¡Bueno! Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Granger.

-Sí, yo también. Buenas noches, Nott.


	5. Siempre igual

**5**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde el inicio de las clases, y seguía haciendo un sol muy extraño para ser octubre. Ginny y Hermione habían bajado al lago para aprovechar el que seguramente sería de los últimos días de calor del año. Tanto en la orilla como en el agua había estudiantes disfrutando del soleado domingo. La pelirroja se tumbó en bikini en la toalla mientras Hermione se daba crema sin quitarse aún la camiseta ni los pantalones cortos.

-Te vas a cocer de calor si no te quitas la ropa.

-Da igual, Ginny, no es para tanto.

-No, que va, sudas porque McLaggen- Señaló al lago con la cabeza, donde el muchacho se bañaba pavoneándose delante de un grupo de chicas.- te pone mucho, ¿no?

-No digas bobadas. Pero en serio, no tengo calor.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres enseñar? ¿Tienes tres ombligos o algo así?

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? Yo solo digo que… ¡Aaaaaah!

No pudo acabar, porque Harry se la había llevado al hombro hasta el agua y ahora amenazaba con soltarla, mientras ella reía y se retorcía. Ron, recién salido del agua, se sentó al lado de Hermione y le sacudió el pelo húmedo encima.

-¡Ay! ¿Eres tonto?

-Te sentará bien, con tanta ropa te vas a morir.

-Otro igual. No hace tanto calor.

-Sí, lo hace.

Se oyó un ruido de chapoteo, y la risa de Harry. Ginny estaba en el agua. Ron rió. Hermione se dio cuenta de que sí, hacía calor. Pero le daba mucho reparo mostrar su cuerpo, desde siempre. Era la rata de biblioteca de sexo indefinido desde que ingresó en el colegio y no es que estuviera muy segura de sí misma. Al final, el calor pudo más que ella. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se cubrió un poco con la toalla, dejando ver solo la parte de arriba del bikini beis. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Perdón?

-Que por qué no te destapas.

-Eh… estoy bien así.

-No está bien así, es que creo que le da vergüenza.- Dijo Ginny, que volvía envuelta en una toalla por Harry.

-¿Te da vergüenza?- Ron rió.

-No…

-Quítate eso…- El muchacho tiró de la toalla y dejó a Hermione tirada de lado en la hierba. Se quedó mirándola de arriba a abajo, hasta que ella le dio una colleja, y él en respuesta la cogió y se metió con ella en el lago, sin escuchar las protestas de la muchacha. Después de salpicarse unas cuantas veces, Ron vio de lejos a Karen, en el agua, y fue a hablar con ella, no sin antes ponerse rojo. Hermione decidió nadar un poco antes de volver a taparse con la toalla, ya que estaba allí

.

Desde una de las torres que dan al lago, Malfoy, Nott y Zabini miraban al exterior y echaban una partida de gobstones. En un momento dado, Zabini fijó su vista en un punto del lago, y dijo:

-¡Eh! ¿Esa no será Granger, no?

Todos se asomaron. Allí, saliendo del lago, con un bikini color claro, estaba Hermione Granger, y el moreno no se explicaba dónde había tenido escondido el cuerpo hasta entonces.

-Coño, ¿todas las sangresucias tienen ese cuerpo? Porque nos hemos perdido mucho estos años, entonces.- Zabini sonreía.

-Todas se desarrollan, era de esperar…-Dijo Theo, cansado.

-Granger no. Es la empollona. Las empollonas no acaban así. Debe de haber algo mal, igual se ha hecho algún hechizo de belleza.

-Sigue siendo una mujer ¿no? ¿Seguimos con la partida?

Nadie le hizo caso. Blaise miraba a Hermione y Ginny, que estaban echándose crema. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan excitante ver a dos mujeres ponerse crema? Draco simplemente miraba con expresión indiferente a la castaña, pero en su interior se había desatado una lucha interna.

"Esa no puede ser Granger. De la Weasley me lo esperaba, pero ¿de Granger? Mierda, Draco, deja de mirarla. Que dejes de mirarla. ¡Deja de mirarla, joder! ¡Qué la vas a deshacer!". Entonces empezó a tener imágenes en la cabeza de todas las veces que Granger se habría desvestido o metido en la bañera a pocos metros de él ese último mes…

Se levantó bruscamente y se fue a su Sala Común sin mediar palabra con los otro dos, que le miraron extrañados, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que el rubio no dijese nunca lo que iba a hacer. Su intención era ir a darse una ducha, y un par de tortas a ser posible, pero algo se cruzó en su camino que de repente le pareció mejor alternativa. Mejor dicho, alguien. Pansy Parkinson. La sonrió desde lejos con una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó a ella con esa mirada que ella sabía interpretar perfectamente.

Después de comer, Hermione fue a la biblioteca. Quería empezar a buscar información sobre los lethifold para su trabajo de Defensa, y no quería pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. Se encaramó a una escalera, para llegar a los libros de arriba, pero cuando cogió el que necesitaba, este se le resbaló de las manos y fue a caer en la cabeza de un muchacho que pasaba por allí.

-¡Perdón!- Hermione bajó, preocupada, y se encontró con Theo Nott, que tenía el libro en una mano y se frotaba la zona del impacto con la otra.

-¿Intentas matarme o algo? ¿Qué he hecho?

Hermione le miró avergonzada, pero vio que él sonreía.

-Toma, el libro.

-Gracias. Lo siento, en serio.

-No pasa nada. ¿"Relatos de Magizoología"? ¿De qué va?

-Son hechos reales sobre criaturas mágicas.

-Pero tu ya no tienes Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿no?

-No, pero hay un relato de 1782 de Flavius Belby sobre el lethifold. Para el trabajo de Defensa.

-Ah, si. Yo estoy buscando cosas sobre el yundu…

-Nundu.-Corrigió ella.

-Eso. Porque no veo a Gregory con muchas ganas de ayudar.

-Dímelo a mí…

-Estás con Draco, ¿no?

-Sí.- Puso mala cara.

-No es tan malo.

-Pues que lo demuestre. Me voy a ver si encuentro algo. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. Tras una estantería estaba Draco Malfoy, que había acabado allí huyendo de Parkinson, que nunca se conformaba con la parte carnal de su relación sino que después siempre quería pasear dados de la mano por el colegio. Eso lo malhumoraba, pero lo que acababa de decir la sabelotodo más.

"¿Quiere que sea malo de verdad? Se va a enterar. Va a ser el trabajo más difícil de su vida".

Fue tras la castaña, dispuesto a hacer algo para cabrearla de verdad. Como la otra vez. La vio sentada en una mesa, concentrada, con el pelo cayendo sobre el rostro y las piernas cruzadas. La imagen de la chica en bikini le asaltó de pronto. Sacudió la cabeza, se puso muy digno, y fue hasta ella.

-Al final hay que darle la razón a Snape.

-¿Disculpa?- La chica le miró, desafiante.

-Está clarísimo que te consideras mejor que yo. Dime por qué si no estás haciendo tú sola un trabajo que es de ambos.

-Era para no molestar. No me cuesta nada.- Dijo esto apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú haces el trabajo y que me tengo que fiar? Ni de coña. Dame ese libro.

-Toma.- Se lo lanzó a la cara.

-¡Eh!-Lo cogió antes de que le diera.- Un poquito de respeto, Granger.

-A quien se lo merezca se lo tendré. Ahora, si quieres ayudar, hazlo, pero en silencio.

Estuvieron diez minutos leyendo, callados, hasta que el chico se aburrió y se puso a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa. Hermione se crispó.

-Para.

-¿De qué?

-De hacer ruido.

-No me da la gana.

-Eres imbécil.

-Comelibros.

-Gilipollas.

-Maleducada.

-Anormal.

-Idiota.

-Serpiente.

-Sangre su… Joder, Granger, ¿por qué me haces ponerme nervioso?- Odiaba la facilidad con que esa palabra le llegaba a la boca. Eran demasiados años, al fin y al cabo. Draco se levantó. Hermione también.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- Dijo ella, triunfante.

-Sí. No lo puedo evitar. Los castores me ponen nervioso siempre- Dijo burlón. La chica le miró molesta, pero no se rindió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusto o algo así?- No iba a dejar al hurón con la última palabra. Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-…

-¿Cómo era? Ah, sí: el que calla otorga. ¿Qué, sientes algo por mí?- "¿Qué narices haces, Hermione? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estás… provocando a Malfoy! Esta no eres tú" decía su interior. Pero le ignoró.

-Sí, siento algo por ti.- Ella se quedó muda, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se olvidó de respirar. Él la miraba con expresión acongojada. No podía ser, no, era algo que…–Siento que eres una pesada.- Y estalló en una carcajada.- Ya seguiremos con el trabajo.- Cogió su pluma, se echó a reír de nuevo y se fue, dejando a Hermione roja de ira. Ella recogió lentamente, intentando no ir corriendo tras el muchacho para estrangularlo, y después salió de la biblioteca todo lo dignamente que pudo.

En su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor quitó veinte puntos a unos chavales que intentaban hacer correr a una armadura, le pegó una voz a una chica que saltaba por el pasillo y asustó tanto con una mirada a un chico de primero que se chocó con ella que el muchacho se fue corriendo, pálido y desorientado. Le gritó la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que se ofendió muchísimo, y se sentó con tanto ímpetu en el sofá donde estaba Ginny que espantó una lechuza que había en el alféizar de una ventana. La pelirroja la miró preocupada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Malfoy, eso me ha pasado! Es increíble lo que afecta la economía en todas partes.- Su amiga parecía no entender nada. Se explicó:- Malfoy ahorra hasta en neuronas.

Ginny rió.

-Vamos, no será para tanto. ¿Te ha insultado?

-No.- Pensó en la retahíla de insultos que se habían dedicado, y la verdad es que habían sido básicamente un juego.

-¿Ha puesto a alguien en tu contra?

-No.

-¿Nos ha insultado a nosotros?

-No.

-¿A tu familia? ¿Ha insultado a alguien?

-…no.

-¿Entonces que te ha hecho?

-Ponerme de los nervios.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione se lo contó.

-Ay, cariño, eso también te lo hace Ron y no te pones así.- La pelirroja sonreía.

-Pero Malfoy no tiene derecho a burlarse de mi como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Os conocéis de toda la vida.

-Tú ya me entiendes. Además no, no me conoce, ni yo a él.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

-¿El qué?

-Conocerle.

Hermione la miró esperando a que la chica dijera: "¡Es broma!", pero no lo hizo.

-¿Te has dado un golpe jugando al quidditch o algo así? No quiero conocer a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no me cae bien.

-¿Si no le conoces como puedes saber que no te cae bien?

-Pues…- Mierda. Strike uno.- porque no me trata bien.

-Porque él tampoco te conoce.

-Pero él tampoco quiere hacerlo. No creo que tenga una amiga pesada diciéndole lo maravilloso que sería conocer a Hermione Granger.

-Ay, hoy estás imposible. Yo solo digo que tú eres como Dumbledore, siempre dices que hay que ver lo bueno de la gente. Deberías empezar por ti misma.

La castaña lo pensó un momento, y luego miró a Ginny:- ¿A qué viene ese interés en que todos nos llevemos bien con Malfoy? ¿Es que te gusta o algo por el estilo?

-No digas tonterías. Y que no te oiga Harry. Sólo opino que todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades.- Esa frase hubiera sido muy convincente si no se hubiera puesto tan roja. Hermione la miró extrañada, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su amiga se escabulló con un "me voy a hacer los deberes".


	6. Conversaciones nocturnas

**6**

Eran las doce de la noche y ella seguía sentada en el sofá de la sala común, mirando el fuego que crepitaba sin parar. Era increíble que por la mañana se hubieran ido a bañar al lago y por la noche hiciera tanto frío. Se acurrucó en la esquina del sofá y se abrazó las piernas. Entonces oyó el extraño sonido acuoso, levantó la vista por encima del respaldo del sofá y vio entrar a Malfoy. Suspiró enojada y miró al frente de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te enfadas Granger? ¿A quién esperabas ver?

La verdad es que tenía razón, ¿quién más podía ser? El rubio caminó hacia ella y se sentó en uno de los sillones. La chica no entendía por qué no le molestaba estar cerca de ella.

-¿Te sientas, Malfoy? ¿No te voy a contagiar algo?- La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo preguntándoselo.

-Wow, estamos picajosas, ¿eh? Pero no te preocupes, estoy vacunado de todo.

-Pues lamentablemente yo no estoy vacunada contra la estupidez humana, así que, por favor, déjame en paz.

-Tú has sido la que me has hablado. Dejada estás.

-Me refiero a que te largues.

-¿Por qué? Tengo el mismo derecho que tu a estar aquí.

-Pero yo estaba antes y ni yo quiero estar contigo ni tu conmigo, el que tiene que irse eres tú.

-Tú no quieres estar conmigo. Vete tú.- El chico empezaba a molestarse. Hermione también.

-¡Tú tampoco quieres estar conmigo!

-No me molesta tu presencia en absoluto.

-… ¿no?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Él la miró entre curioso y sarcástico.

-Porque no.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Necesitaba preguntarlo. Él suspiró como si fuese a hacer una confesión horrible.

-No sé, desde que me uní al Señor Tenebroso.- Suspiró otra vez y se frotó los ojos.- Me di cuenta de lo estúpido que era sentirse superior a nadie…- Pensó un par de segundos, y añadió:- Bueno, sé que soy superior a Longbottom y a la comadreja, y a más gente, pero lo de la sangre era una bobada.- Hermione frunció el ceño, pero él continuó.- Llegar al extremo de matar por una convicción tan absurda, que ni siquiera tenía realmente, me daba náuseas.- El chico estaba tan pensativo que parecía haberse olvidado de dónde estaba.- Por eso se me ocurrió ayudar al "Team Dumbledore", o el "Ejército del Barbas", o como sea que os llaméis, y a la Orden, y a Potter cuando…- Miró a Hermione como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba allí, carraspeó y se removió incómodo.

-Vaya. ¿Draco Malfoy tiene…? No, no es tan profundo como los sentimientos. Pero algo tienes ahí latiendo.- Le señaló el pecho.

-Necesito algo que reparta el alquitrán que tengo en las venas por mi cuerpo, ¿no?

Hermione rió. Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos. La chica se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía reír de verdad, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Él se fijó en las arruguitas que le salían a ella cuando sonreía, le daban un aspecto de niña pequeña bastante dulce. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, madera y hielo, cobre y plata. Dejaron de reír de golpe y apartaron la vista de golpe. Porque ellos no podían compartir risas, no podían estar de acuerdo en algo el tiempo suficiente como para divertirse juntos. Porque eran ellos. Tras un incómodo silencio de unos minutos, en los que se dedicaron a mirar en círculo la sala, ella decidió decir algo.

-O sea que… ¿ya no te caigo mal?

-Eh, para el carro, Granger.- Rió entre dientes.- Solo he dicho que ya te soporto. Un poco. Como para poder estar en el mismo espacio que tú sin marearme y vomitar.

A la mierda el buen rollo. Estaba claro.

-Gilipollas- Ella se levantó para irse.

-Tampoco lo has intentado.

Hermione se giró y le miró entre enfadada y confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Intentar el qué?

-Caerme bien.

Ella le miró esperando a que se riera. No lo hizo. Le dieron ganas de reír a ella misma.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué demonios os pasa hoy a todos?

Malfoy la miró sin entender.

-Yo casi nunca hago bromas con la gente que me cae mal.

-¿Qué interés tienes en que te caiga bien?

-Ninguno, la verdad. Pero vamos a tener que estar todo el año juntos. Sería sensato tener una relación cordial al menos.- Nunca reconocería que últimamente le excitaba discutir con ella, verla acalorada. Tenía que quitarse eso de la cabeza ya. Después buscaría a Pansy.

La castaña lo sopesó un momento. Luego pareció indignarse:

-Espera… ¿Qué YO no he intentado caerte bien? Claro, porque tú conmigo has sido todo dulzura y amabilidad, ¿no?

-Te recuerdo que hasta este curso me dabas asco- La chica hizo una mueca de dolor.- Y que soy yo el que siempre intenta mantener una conversación.

-Si, hasta que hablas más de lo debido. Siempre hablas más de lo debido.- Ella se sentó de nuevo.

-No empecemos. Además, tú eres la que no se puede estar callada. Es como si tuvieras un resorte bajo la lengua que se activa solo.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Vale, demuéstralo.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora. Estate diez minutos callada.- Él la miró divertido.

-Menuda ridiculez…

-Ya has perdido.- El chico se pasó la mano por el pelo y rió por lo bajo.

-¡No me has dicho cuando empezar!

-Vale… Ahora.

-…- Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró con odio. ¿Quién se creía que era? Era perfectamente capaz de estar callada. Simplemente tenía la convicción de que si tenía boca era para usarla, y el silencio era algo muy incómodo, excepto cuando leía.

-Oye, Granger, el kappa es una especie de caballo, ¿no?- El chico habló de manera despreocupada, como quien comenta el día que hace. Ella estuvo a punto de exclamar "¡Es un demonio acuático japonés con forma de mono!", pero se fijó en la expresión de Malfoy: lo había dicho mal para hacerla corregirle. Sonreía de forma contenida y la miraba con falsa atención. Ella suspiró y le sacó la lengua.

-Bien, lo has esquivado.- El muchacho volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y puso cara de concentración. La miró intensamente con sus ojos grises y ella se sintió cohibida. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Buscar algo más que decirle para que hablara, seguro. Pero no iba a caer. Tenía que demostrar que era capaz de no decir nada, para que Malfoy dejara de meterse con ella por eso. Bueno, Malfoy, Ron y la mitad de su curso…

En ese momento el rubio se puso de pie, caminó con paso lento hasta donde estaba la chica y se sentó a su lado. Ella le miró con una expresión de pánico velado e incredulidad. Él seguía mirándola con una cara indescifrable, aunque los músculos de sus mejillas se contraían un poco. Se acercó más a la castaña, que retrocedió un poco. Se acercó otra vez, y ella se volvió a alejar, desorientada, pero topó con el final del sofá. El chico se acercó de nuevo y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, que estaba al borde de un colapso total. Se puso nerviosa y preguntó con voz queda:

-¿Qué… qué haces?

Él sonrió con cara victoriosa, se alejó de ella y rió entre dientes.

-Lo que yo decía, ni diez minutos.

La cara de la chica pasó del desconcierto a la comprensión, y luego a la ira:

-¡Eres rematadamente imbécil! ¿Cómo pretendías que no hablara?

-Por lógica, Granger. ¿De verdad has pensado que te iba a… besar?- El muchacho se estremeció. Aunque no supo si por considerarlo malo o bueno. Eso le desconcertó.

-…- Sí, lo había pensado. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Aunque ahora estaba claro que era una idea descabellada y del todo absurda. Era un Malfoy, ¡un Malfoy! Vale, un Malfoy reformado, pero seguía siendo una serpiente.- Sé que nunca me besarías, Malfoy, pero me has asustado, ¿vale?

-Uh, ¿te asustan los besos? Pobre Weasley, tiene que estar a pan y agua.- Se carcajeó de su propio chiste sin gracia.

-Me asustan TUS besos.

Él dejó de reír y la miró ceñudo.

-Que te besara yo sería lo mejor que te podría pasar en la vida. Espera…- La miró divertido de nuevo.- ¿eso quiere decir que sí que te besas con Weasley?- Rió otra vez.

-¡Claro que no! Además, ¿a ti que mas te da?

-Es que así ganaría una apuesta.- La chica le miró con curiosidad y desconfianza.- Yo aposté con Blaise que te tirabas a la comadreja, y él que estabas con San Potter. Pero San Potter está con la comadreja menor, así que dime: ¿he ganado?

-No, no has ganado. Y dejad de hacer apuestas sobre mi vida. Para ser una _sangre sucia_, me dais demasiada importancia. Y me parece bastante mas deshonroso besarse con pavas como Pansy Parkinson que hacerlo con Ronald.

-Realmente, lo que hacemos no es solo besarnos, querida Granger.- Sonrió con suficiencia. – Pero aún así, solo somos amigos.

-Pues el otro día les quitó diez puntos a unas chicas de Ravenclaw porque decían que querían invitarte al Baile de Navidad.

-Es que me protege demasiado… Espera, ¿qué baile?

-Pero, ¿tú te lees las cartas que nos mandan a los prefectos?

-No.

Hermione suspiró.- Esta año habrá un baile.

-Genial.- Refunfuñó el chico.

-¿No te gustan los bailes? ¿No es una ocasión para pavonearse?

-Já, já, Granger. No, no me gustan. Es incómodo tener que elegir pareja, y bailar, y escuchar el estruendo de la música.

-Pareces un abuelo- Ella contuvo una risotada.- Pero la verdad es que a mí tampoco me entusiasman. Al menos tú irás con alguien…- En seguida se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué le importaba a Malfoy que nadie quisiera salir con ella nunca? Había metido la pata: ahora el chico podría meterse con ella hasta el día del juicio final.- Me voy a la cama.- Le miró pensativa. –Buenas… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Subió rápidamente los escalones que daban a su habitación, procurando no trastabillar, intentando conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.


	7. ¿Por qué estás tan raro?

**7**

-¿Qué te pasa?

Theo Nott parecía realmente interesado en su vida. Estaban a mitad de la mañana del lunes, soportando a Snape y sus gritos ensordecedores sobre lo inútiles que eran todos. Ella había pasado la noche entre pesadillas y malos despertares, y tenía la sensación de que su cabeza se hinchaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Temía acabar como un zeppelín y echar a volar. Miró a su compañero de pupitre con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Más o menos.

-Lo dejaremos en que Snape te aturde, ¿vale?- Ella le sonrió de nuevo, agradecida por no tener que dar explicaciones del por qué de sus extraños sueños, en los cuales Thomas se casaba con Bellatrix Lestrange mientras Malfoy y Dobby se reían de ella.

-Gracias.- Miró al frente de nuevo, y se topó con los ojos grises del rubio que la miraban de reojo. Ambos apartaron la vista y Hermione soltó un improperio en voz baja.

-Muy bien, tienen la siguiente hora para planificar el trabajo con su compañero.

La voz siseante de Snape sacudió la clase, y acto seguido se escuchó el estruendo de sillas arrastrándose por el suelo y de conversaciones animadas que hablaban de cualquier cosa menos de las propiedades de la piel de moke. La castaña miró con aprehensión a Malfoy, que se había desplomado sobre su silla y la miraba esperando a que ella se levantara para ir con él. Claro, ¿cómo se va a mover el gran Draco Malfoy? La chica suspiró, le hizo un gesto a Nott con la cabeza y se fue al lado del rubio arrastrando los pies.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

-¿De qué era el trabajo?

-…- Le miró con ganas de decirle un par de cosas, pero se contuvo.- El trabajo trata sobre el lethifold y su progresiva extinción.

-Vale.- El chico se giró hacia atrás y se puso a hablar con Goyle. Hermione quiso echarle la bronca por no esforzarse, pero luego se resignó y sacó sus apuntes para hacer las observaciones. Media hora más tarde, tenía cuarenta centímetros nuevos de redacción.

-¡Eh!

Se giró sorprendida ante el grito de indignación que lanzó Malfoy, que la miraba como si ella acabara de matar a un cachorro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lo has hecho tú sola!

-… ¿Y?

-EL trabajo también es mío. ¿Qué pasa, quieres la nota para ti o no puedes evitar ser tan listilla?

-¡Oye, tú estabas hablando sin atender! Sólo he pensado que en vez de discutir contigo era mejor ignorarte. Como llevo haciendo todo el curso.

-Sabes que no llevas todo el curso ignorándome. Ahora déjame leerlo, a ver si eres tan lista como tú crees.- Y le arrebató el pergamino. La chica frunció los labios y miró hacia delante, donde Ron y Harry discutían acaloradamente. Agudizó el oído:

-¡No me vengas como Ginny!- Decía el pelirrojo:- Si la alineación de los Chudley Cannons…

En ese momento Hermione dejó de escuchar. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Pansy Parkinson y a su amiga con las cabezas muy juntas, mirando a un chico moreno que tenían delante. El chico moreno se giró hacia ellas intrigado, y después sus ojos se posaron en ella. Le sonrió. Le resultaba familiar. La castaña sacudió la cabeza, roja, y recorrió la clase con la mirada. Teo estaba bastante concentrado buscando algo en un libro, mientras Goyle intentaba (sin éxito) abrir un bote de tinta. Tenía una cara muy extraña, como si intentara hacer explotar el bote sólo con mirarlo, y sus regordetes puños tenían los nudillos blancos cerrados en torno a la tapa.

Entonces, la chica lo vio todo a cámara lenta: la tapa se desenroscó y salió volando, Goyle abrió mucho los ojos y apartó el bote todo lo que pudo de sí, y la tinta empezó a salir en todas direcciones. Era increíble que cupiese tanta tinta en un bote tan pequeño. Hermione hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para salvar el trabajo: placó a Malfoy y cayeron con el trabajo al suelo. Ella quedó encima de él. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y luego se echó hacia un lado, muerta de vergüenza. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Snape gritando algo y avanzando hacia ellos, y a toda la clase mirando. Desvió la vista un poco y vio su pergamino en el suelo a un metro, pero sano y salvo. Luego se incorporó sobre los codos y miró de reojo a Malfoy, que la miraba con una cara muy rara y que no había dicho aún ni una palabra. Se agarró a la mesa para levantarse, se colocó la falda, cogió el pergamino y se acercó a la puerta de la clase, alejada, mientras observaba como Snape arremetía contra Goyle, lo que no era muy habitual. Ya nadie la miraba, que era lo que quería, porque todo el mundo estaba pendiente del profesor. Malfoy se levantó con gracia, siendo también ignorado por todos, y, contra todo pronóstico, se acercó a ella, que le miró como si acabara de descubrir que era un dragón camuflado.

-¿Se ha manchado?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No.- Le tendió la hoja mientras le observaba con cautela. Él observó la página garabateada y asintió con la cabeza. Le devolvió el trabajo.

-Guárdalo tú.- Después se fue a su mesa, cogió la mochila y el resto de sus cosas y salió por la puerta, justo en el momento en que sonaba el timbre.

-¿Habéis visto la cara de Goyle?- Neville parecía muy animado. La comida transcurría sin incidentes, y el mejor tema de conversación parecía ser la clase de Defensa. Hermione miraba su plato de cordero sin ganas.

-Me encanta que Snape le haya quitado puntos por una vez.- Ron sonreía, con la corbata llena de salsa.

-Sólo han sido cinco.- Dijo Karen, que mordisqueaba una manzana. Cinco minutos después de acabar la clase, Karen había ido corriendo hacia Hermione para comentarlo. Nadie sabía como se había enterado tan rápido. Sospechaban que era la nueva Lavender.

-Es igual. Déjame saborearlo.- Ella le sonrió exageradamente y él hizo lo mismo, solo que un poco cortado, pero feliz. Cogió un puñado de patatas y le ofreció unas cuantas a la chica.

Mientras Ron llevaba a cabo su ritual de apareamiento y Harry y Ginny se ocupaban del suyo (hacia mucho tiempo que no comían de forma continuada), la castaña se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó desanimada la carne. Entonces se hartó, se despidió de la gente y se fue a los jardines. Se sentó a la orilla del lago con intención de leer, pero entonces vio una piedra pequeña, plana y perfectamente pulida a sus pies, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: hacerla rebotar en el agua. La piedrecita dio cinco saltos largos hacia lo lejos, y después se hundió con un pequeño chapuzón. La chica miró a su alrededor, en busca de más piedras, y se entretuvo haciéndolas saltar. Justo cuando una piedra azul muy redonda acababa de hundirse en el agua, Hermione escuchó un "¡chof!" y vio como un pedrusco del tamaño de su puño se hundía en el lago, salpicando por todas partes. Miró hacia atrás buscando al culpable.

-Claro, cómo no, tenías que ser tú. – Miró fastidiada a Malfoy, aun con unas cuantas piedras en la mano.

-Soy omnipresente, como Dios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes suficiente orilla ni suficientes niños a los que molestar que tienes que martirizarme a mi?

-Mmm… no. Además, esos niños no me han atacado, tú si.

-¿Qué yo te he atacado?

-Hoy, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante el incidente de la tinta.- El chico se sentó a unos cuatro metros de ella, mirándola con sorna.

-¡Ha sido para que no se manchara el trabajo! Idiota. Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿De verdad crees que yo… que cualquiera en su sano juicio se lanzaría encima de ti por voluntad propia?

-Golpe bajo. Así es imposible tener una relación cordial.- Se hizo el ofendido.

-Corta el rollo.

-Qué crueldad, Granger. ¿Potter no te ha enseñado a ser un ejemplo a seguir por todos?

-Pero, a ver, ¿cómo quieres tener una relación cordial conmigo si no dejas de meterte con mis amigos?

-Es algo natural, como respirar. Considérate afortunada de que ya casi no me meta contigo.

-¡Já! Esa sí que es buena.

-Lo que pasa es que te lo tomas todo a la tremenda, cerebrito. En realidad- se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones sin mirarla.- solo he venido a decirte que esta noche acabaremos el trabajo en la Sala Común. A las once. Y deja de apretar tanto los puños, vas a convertir las piedras en gravilla- Dijo, mirándole la mano- Sé puntual.

Cuando Malfoy se alejaba, ella respiró hondo, tiró todas las piedras a la vez al agua, cogió la mochila y se fue al castillo dando un rodeo.


	8. Joder, Malfoy

**8**

"De todos los tontos que hay por el mundo, y hay muchos, ¿por qué a mi me tiene que tocar el puto príncipe de las Serpientes?" pensaba la castaña, tumbada en la cama. Era aproximadamente la una de la mañana, y no conseguía dormirse. Había estado esperando a Malfoy durante una hora, hasta que se hartó y acabó ella el trabajo. Se maldijo mentalmente, se levantó y se fue a mirar por la ventana. Agudizó el oído a ver si oía entrar al rubio a la Sala, para poder desfogarse, pero nada. Desde donde estaba se veían el bosque y la cabaña de Hagrid, que tenía la chimenea encendida. Con el frío que hacía, le gustaría tener una chimenea al lado de la cama. Se imaginó al guardabosques preparando sopa y hablando animadamente con Fang, y le rugieron las tripas. Había sido mala idea no pasar por el Gran Salón a cenar, pero necesitaba libros para acabar el trabajo. Al que Malfoy no se había presentado.

Se enfureció de nuevo. Paseó la vista por las copas oscuras de los árboles, y se estremeció al oír lo que parecía ser un aullido lejano. Entonces, vio una sombra moverse atropelladamente hacia el bosque. Se fijó mejor. Eran tres personas, chicos, a juzgar por las voces, y se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido. Parecía que estaban forcejeando, aunque solo alcanzaba a ver una masa informe de ropas negras. Entonces lo tuvo claro cuando una de las sombras calló al suelo y las otras dos la pisotearon antes de seguir arrastrándola hacia la espesura. Se puso histérica. Pensó en alertar a McGonagall, pero vio como desparecían entre los árboles, y no podía ponerse ahora a buscar a ningún profesor. Ahogó un grito, se hizo un encantamiento desilusionador y bajó corriendo a los terrenos.

Por el camino tuvo que sortear a Filch, a la señora Norris y a Peeves, que estaba cambiando la posición de los dedos de las armaduras haciéndolas poner un gesto obsceno. Tras confundirse dos veces de camino, saltar de una escalera cambiante a otra y casi matarse al bajar el último tramo de escalones, llegó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Pasó por ella sin molestarse en abrirla más y siguió corriendo, motivada por la furia que sentía esa noche. Por todo, por Malfoy, por sus continuos pensamientos sobre Thomas, porque alguien estuviera siendo atacado delante de sus narices. Vislumbró a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid y pensó en llamarle para que la ayudara, pero no sabía si tenía tiempo. Se introdujo en el bosque sin saber muy bien a donde ir, hasta que escuchó voces a la derecha. Giró en un tronco retorcido, y a lo lejos vio como dos chicos pegaban a otro, que al parecer había perdido su varita. Uno de los agresores era Slytherin, vio el escudo en la túnica, pero no sabía quien era. El otro estaba de espaldas. Cogió lo primero que vio: una rama gruesa. Caminó, ahora sí, con miedo y sigilo hasta donde estaban, y arremetió contra ambos con todas sus fuerzas, propinándoles sendos golpes en la cabeza. Luego, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de algo, les petrificó. Se quitó el hechizo desilusionador y se fue hasta la maraña de tela que había en el suelo. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado. Se quedó helada.

-Joder, Malfoy, siempre metiéndote en líos. Malfoy…- Le dio un par de golpes suaves en la cara, con cuidado, ya que estaba llena de moratones y tenía un poco de sangre.- ¡Malfoy!- Nada. Estaba inconsciente.-_ Wingardium Leviosa. _– Dijo, y el chico se elevó del suelo. Se encaminó con él a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Por todos los magos! ¡Señorita Granger!- La señora Pomfrey se escandalizó cuando la vio llegar: agotada, llena de barro y con un cuerpo flotando tras ella. Tumbó al chico en una cama y lo tapó con una cortina mientras hablaba con Hermione. Tras un par de explicaciones, y tras haber escrito una nota que le dio a un pequeño periquito que tenía en la sala, el cual salió volando por la puerta, fue tras la cortina para curar al muchacho. Hermione se sentó, temblorosa y cansada. Poco después llegaron Snape y McGonagall.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la mujer a la chica. Se la veía bastante conmocionada. Hermione les contó todo lo referente a los dos muchachos, y Snape salió rápidamente de la enfermería hacia el bosque. Media hora después, en la cual a la castaña ya le habían ofrecido tres tilas, la señora Pomfrey salió:

-Está bien, está consciente, aunque dormido. Le he curado prácticamente del todo, aunque mejor que mañana no se mueva de la cama.

Se oyó un ruido lastimero que provenía del rubio. La enfermera fue hasta él, y volvió con cara de fastidio.

-Dice que no va a permitir que le dejemos un día entero aquí, que quiere pasarlo en su habitación.

-¿Se le puede trasladar?

-¿Le va a hacer caso?- La señora Pomfrey frunció los labios.- Sí, se le puede trasladar.

-Bien, mañana por la mañana, sobre las ocho, que vaya a su habitación. No creo que sea muy bueno que haya alguien en la enfermería al que le han pegado una paliza dos compañeros.- La directora se frotó los ojos. Se giró hacia Hermione:- Señorita Granger, vaya a su cuarto, mañana cuando llegue el señor Malfoy la avisaré.

Hermione asintió y salió de la enfermería. Estaba muy angustiada, y no sabía del todo por qué. Esperaba que expulsaran a esos dos… En su cabeza les insultó de una forma que le escandalizó hasta a sí misma. Llegó a su cama, se dejó caer y, sin desvestirse, se quedó dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando estaba amaneciendo. Le pareció que la llamaban a voces. Cuando se le tranquilizó el corazón, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero…

-¡GRANGER!

Dio un bote en la cama y se incorporó rápidamente. Calzándose las zapatillas, se puso el albornoz y salió a la Sala Común. Allí vio al rubio, con cara de enfermo y de fastidio pero sin ninguna herida, tirado en el sofá.

-Ya era hora. Es la tercera vez que te llamo.

-¿Estás mejor?-…- Como el muchacho no contestaba, siguió hablando.- ¿Para qué me llamas?

-McGonagall ha dicho que te despertara, que ahora viene.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que si no tenía piernas, pero como al chico le habían dado una paliza hacía apenas ocho horas se resignó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Por cierto, Granger, bonito pijama…

La chica enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, dándose cuenta de que no se había abrochado el albornoz y de que se veía perfectamente su camisón morado. Era un camisón de seda con encajes, demasiado corto, que se había comprado cuando estaba de vacaciones, solo por capricho. Como no se lo ponía nunca, su madre le había sacado sin decirle nada su pijama de patitos del baúl del colegio y le había metido el camisón, para que tuviera que ponérselo sí o sí. Hermione estaba esperando a la primera visita a Hogsmeade para comprarse un pijama, pero hasta entonces tenía que ponerse eso.

Se tapó todo lo que pudo con el albornoz y bufó, abochornada. Malfoy se rió de la reacción de la chica, pero siguió mirándola unos segundos, como si intentara ver a través del albornoz. Antes de que ella pudiera echarle la bronca, entró McGonagall.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Corearon ellos.

-Bueno, he de informarles de que los… agresores han sido localizados y enviados al Wizengamot. Y, lógicamente, expulsados. No voy a decir sus nombres para que no haya represalias hasta que no llegue su madre, señor Malfoy.- El chico soltó un bostezo.- Hoy se quedará en esta Sala para recuperarse por completo. Señorita Granger…-. La profesora tomó aliento, como si le costara lo que iba a decir.- le voy a pedir que se quede con el señor Malfoy.

Los dos chicos pusieron cara de disgusto, pero Hermione asintió.

-Muy bien. Les comunicaré a sus profesores por qué estarán ausentes. Las comidas se las enviarán aquí. Señor Malfoy- miró al muchacho.- usted no podrá salir, y las visitas que reciba no pueden ser más de tres a la vez. Señorita Granger, usted podrá salir pero, por favor, solo lo imprescindible. Es todo. Descansen un rato.- Se levantó majestuosamente colocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, miró al rubio con cara de tristeza y se fue.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal estás?- Hermione preguntó intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Como si acabaran de pasar sobre mi doce elefantes.

-Pero mejor, ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Bien.

-Eres como mi madre. Sabes que por eso te hacen quedarte aquí, ¿no? Se habrá puesto histérica y habrá exigido tenerme vigilado las veinticuatro horas.

-Ah.

Hubo un instante de incómodo silencio en que la chica miró por los ventanales, algo bastante absurdo pues estaban cerrados.

-Pregúntalo, Granger.- La voz del chico la pilló desprevenida. Se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué pregunte el qué?

-Lo que quieres saber. Si yo sé quienes eran y por qué me atacaron.

Ella se mordió el labio. Eso era lo que quería saber desde la noche anterior. Malfoy suspiró y se incorporó un poco en el sofá.

-Sí, sé quienes eran, aunque no sé si tú les conocerás. Te basta con que te diga que son hijos de mortífagos, uno de los cuales está muerto. El otro, encerrado de por vida.- La castaña ahogó un grito de forma casi inaudible.- Y me atacaron porque soy un traidor.

-¿Tr-traidor?

-Sí. A pesar de que ya no están formados como un ejército, los mortífagos aún saben de las actividades de los otros mortífagos, y saben que ya no les sigo. Aunque dudo que sepan que ayudé a la Orden, de lo contrario no se habrían conformado con darme solo un par de pataditas.

-Pero su Señor ha muerto, ¿por qué…?

-Granger, se supone que eres inteligente. Ha muerto su guía, sí, pero no sus ideas. Y muchos de ellos claman venganza, porque están encerrados o porque perdieron familiares… Quieren, ahora más que nunca, acabar con todos los que les hicieron daño, con los muggles, con los indignos. Y, obviamente, con los artífices de la caída del Señor Tenebroso.- La lanzó una mirada significativa a la chica, que puso cara de angustia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

-Porque aún no han hecho nada, y porque solo son especulaciones mías. No lo sé seguro, y no puedo acusar a gente que está en la cárcel, o a gente que ya fue absuelta, o a…- Se calló abruptamente.

-¿A… quién?

-A gente desaparecida.


	9. Vergüenza

**9**

-¿Gente desparecida? A todos los desaparecidos se les dio por muertos.

-Sí, y eso es bastante conveniente para ellos. No puedo decir que algunos no estén muertos realmente, pero puedo decir casi con total seguridad que el terrateniente del Señor Oscuro, su mano derecha, que perdió a su cónyuge en la batalla y debe estar que arde, tiene formas de hacerse invisible…

-Lestrange.- Hermione tembló.

-Mira, ya estás más despierta.

-O sea, que…- respiró hondo para asimilarlo todo.- Según tú… ¿Bellatrix Lestrange está por ahí deseando instaurar su reino del terror y tú lo sospechas y no le dices nada a nadie?

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si se lo dijera a McGonagall? Las armas de todos los mortífagos fueron encontradas. Imagínatelo: "Profesora, como ex-mortífago que soy opino que se está formando una revolución integrada por presos, gente muerta y desaparecidos, para acabar con usted, Potter y el Ministerio de Magia, los cuales están sumamente bien protegidos, pero que personas sin varita conseguirían eliminar"- Se aclaró la voz y la cambió:- "Señor Malfoy, esa es una acusación muy grave. ¿Tiene pruebas? De todas formas, creo que sabemos defendernos de posibles ataques".

Hermione rió por lo bajo, el chico imitaba muy bien a la directora.

-¿Ves? Ella no es el viejo chiflado, Granger. Solo actúa si ve hechos, y esto son cosas de un adolescente, al que encima le han golpeado la cabeza. De todas formas, esa gente no puede andar por la calle sin varita y sin que se les reconozca.

-Pueden conseguir otra varita, ¿no dices que tienen gente que les apoya?

-La varita escoge al mago, y los vendedores de varitas saben a que mago escoge cada varita. ¿Crees que Ollivander no se daría cuenta?

Ella se quedó pensativa. El chico se incorporó para levantarse, pero gimió de dolor y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Ella se sobresaltó y fue a socorrerle.

-¡Malfoy!

Él la miró con sorna.

-Wow, cuánta atención, Granger.- Hermione se puso roja y se apartó.- Sólo me he torcido un poco la muñeca, pero si quieres traerme tú el agua te espero aquí.- Soltó una carcajada.

-Vete al cuerno. Me has asustado.- Se levantó y subió a su cuarto.

El chico seguía riéndose, hasta que oyó el sonido del grifo abrirse y el agua corriendo, cayendo en un recipiente. Eso le desconcertó, y le desconcertó del todo ver a la castaña con un vaso de agua lleno de la mano andando hacia él. Se arrodilló a su lado en el sofá y, cuando el rubio estiró la mano para coger el vaso, se lo vació encima.

-¡Joder, Granger!

-Toma, tu agua y tu atención. Para que vayas pidiendo favores.- La muchacha se levantó sonriente mientras el chico intentaba secarse. Entonces, cuando ella subía de nuevo a su cuarto, escuchó una palabra débil que venía del chico, que tenía cara de haber comprendido súbitamente algo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-…- Suspiró.- Que gracias, Granger. Gracias. No me hagas repetirlo.

Era la primera vez que Hermione oía ese tono tan sincero de boca de Malfoy. Y supo que no lo decía por lo del agua.

-… de nada.- Sonrió, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Hermione estaba muy tranquila en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, cuando escuchó un murmullo, unos pasos que se acercaban y de repente un grito ensordecedor:

-¡Draco!

La castaña se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto justo a tiempo para ver a Pansy Parkinson lanzándose encima de Malfoy y abrazándole como si se fuera a desaparecer. Sentados en el sillón estaban Zabini y Nott, este último en el apoyabrazos. Hermione cerró la puerta con cuidado y decidió dejarles. Se tumbó en la cama, con intención de no hacer nada. Cerró los ojos para relajarse, pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Avisaría a Harry… Desde fuera le llegó la risa estridente de Parkinson. Qué nerviosa le ponía esa muchacha. Recordó lo que había dicho Malfoy sobre lo que hacía con Parkinson en la intimidad de su dormitorio y se preguntó si la invitaría a dormir. Entonces se preguntó cuántas veces a lo largo de ese curso tendría que aguantar a Parkinson en la habitación del Slytherin. Y no le gustó nada pensar en eso.

Sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, las ideas, lo que había pasado en los últimos días…

-Granger. Granger.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. Llevaba un día horrible. Se sintió desconcertada un momento, porque era de noche y se sentía extrañamente cansada. Malfoy estaba frente a ella, apoyado contra la mesilla, con cara de esfuerzo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Me he dormido?

-Bastante. La cena está abajo.

-Ah, voy.- Se frotó los ojos. Se fijó en que el chico aún la miraba.- ¿Qué pasa?- Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y le salió su vena mandona.-¿Qué leches haces levantado? ¡Venga, al sofá!

-Encima de que vengo a llamarte…

-¡Venga!

Le fue dando empujoncitos hasta el sofá. Cenaron en silencio, y, cuando acabaron, se quedaron sentados mirando a la nada.

-Por cierto,- el rubio la miró.- vinieron a verte la comadreja mayor y Gin… la Weasley.

-¡No le llames así!- Estaba enfadada, pero no le pasó desapercibido que el chico casi había dicho el nombre de Ginny. Se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno, vinieron a verte, Weasley me amenazó para que no te hiciera nada este curso,- soltó una risotada.- y me dieron esto.- Sacó una carta del bolsillo.

-¿Por qué no me ha llegado a mí por lechuza?

-Ha llegado en correo ordinario y lo han entregado en la sala de Gryffindor.

-¿En correo ordinario?- Hermione miró el remitente de la carta y se quedó helada: era Thomas. La abrió sin poder contenerse. Había cuatro líneas. Cuatro estúpidas líneas en las que decía que sentía mucho haberla dejado de forma tan brusca y le pedía seguir siendo amigos.

Ella cogió la carta y el sobre y, con mucha tranquilidad, los arrojó a la chimenea. Se sentó de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Al rato, cuando él ya estaba pensando en otra cosa, repentinamente ella tuvo un espasmo y empezó a llorar. El chico se quedó sin saber que hacer y, en un impulso, se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Maldito fuera él y ese sentimiento de estar en deuda con Granger por lo de la noche anterior.

-Hey… tranquila…- ¿Qué coño se suponía que tenía que decir?

En ninguno de los años siguientes Hermione pudo explicar lo que hizo en ese momento: se agarró a Malfoy y lloró en su hombro. Él solo acertó a darle unas cuantas palmaditas más en la espalda, petrificado. En algún momento del llanto, ella se quedó dormida medio apoyada en el muchacho, que la miraba con desconcierto.

-Granger… Hey, Granger…

-¿Sí?- Le miró con cara de muerta.

-Deberías irte a la cama.

-Sí…- Se levantó arrastrando los pies y, sin mediar una palabra más, subió a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no quería bajar. Se moriría si miraba a Malfoy a los ojos después del numerito que había montado. Cuando le pareció que no había ruidos, salió sigilosamente y se precipitó a la entrada, pero no tuvo en cuenta el factor alfombra unido a su patosidad de recién levantada: se resbaló y se cayó de bruces al suelo. Por suerte pudo poner las manos. Tras soltar una maldición, escuchó una carcajada y, al levantar la cabeza, vio al rubio apoyado en las escaleras doblado por la cintura, sin parar de reír.

-Oh, te parece gracioso, ¿no?- Ella se levantó e intentó ponerse dura, pero estaba colorada.

Malfoy dejó de reír y la miró muy serio, sin pestañear. La chica hizo lo mismo. Tras unos segundos, ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando se calmaron, aún convulsionando un poco, decidieron bajar a desayunar. El chico le hizo un gesto para que pasara ella antes.

Se miraron un segundo con incredulidad: él no sabía por qué había sido así de simpático, y ella no sabía como reaccionar. Bueno, él sí lo sabía, qué demonios: se estaba volviendo un blando desde que ayudó a la jodida Orden. Y el haberse dado cuenta de lo buena que era la chica y esa sensación de protección que sintió cuando ella le ayudó a pesar de lo que él la había hecho los años pasados no ayudaban a mostrarse duro con ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo. La chica optó por sonreírle tímidamente y salir de la sala, mientras se daba cuenta de la pequeña felicidad que había experimentado al darse cuenta de que tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan Malfoy como mostraba. Fueron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, a dos metros de distancia y en completo silencio. Por tácito acuerdo ella entró un poco antes que él, de forma que nadie les vio juntos. Llegó a donde estaban Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días. Oye, ¿cómo está Malfoy?- Preguntó Harry.

-Mejor, ya está bien, a parte de que le duele un poco al andar…

-¿Ya expulsaron a los culpables no?- A Hermione le extrañó que Ron se interesara por el Slytherin.

-Sí.

-¿Os han dicho quienes fueron?

-No.

-Deberías habernos avisado cuando bajaste a ayudarle. Te podían haber hecho daño a ti.- El moreno puso la típica voz de padre regañando a su hija.

-No había tiempo…

En ese momento apareció Ginny, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se estiró por encima de la mesa para darle un beso a Harry y se sentó al lado de la castaña, a la que cogió por el brazo con urgencia:

-¿Cómo está Malfoy?

-Bien, bien. Hoy ya va a clase.

-Menos mal. Malditos hijos de…

-¡Gin!

-¿Qué? ¡Como si no se lo merecieran!


	10. No me lo puedo creer

**10**

Hermione salió de la última clase de la mañana con ganas de tirarse en la cama hasta el día siguiente, ya que habían tenido doble clase de Pociones, Herbología y una hora de Runas Antiguas, pero todavía tenía que acabar un trabajo para Encantamientos. Se despidió de Ron, que iba a salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines (cosa bastante extraña en él) y tomó un atajo por un cuadro para ir a la biblioteca, pero justo cuando estaba en el pasadizo se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de retrato. Suspiró, se dijo mentalmente que era estúpida y siguió hacia delante. Apareció en uno de los pasillos del último piso, que casi siempre estaban vacíos. Mientras andaba por este, intentando encontrar las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Ginny, a la vuelta de la esquina, muy irritada:

-Siempre igual, siempre intentando hacerte el machito. ¿Qué demonios crees que hacías? ¿Salir tú sólo a luchar contra unos mortífagos enfurecidos te parece muy normal?

Hermione contuvo la respiración, ya que la pelirroja estaría riñendo a Harry. ¿Qué había pasado ahora? Agudizó el oído:

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, pelirroja? ¿Que dejara que siguieran insultando a mi familia?

La castaña soltó todo el aire de golpe al reconocer la voz.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Podían haberte matado, inútil! Si no llega a ser por Hermione…

-Sí, pero tengo un orgullo que defender.

-¿Es más importante defender tu orgullo que tu vida? Aclara un poco esa cabeza oxigenada que tienes, Draco. Por Dios…- Se escuchó un sonido sordo de piedra, como si la chica se hubiera sentado de golpe en el suelo.- No me hagáis más esto. El año pasado con todo lo que hubo… y ahora sigue… Te juro que pensé que ya estaba todo solucionado, que no tendría que volver a sentir miedo por nadie, pero siguen pasando cosas y…

Hermione se asomó por la esquina del pasillo, y vio a Ginny sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, y al rubio a su lado, de pie. El chico se dejó caer hasta sentarse también.

-Ginny, no puedes preocuparte por todo lo que pasa en el mundo… Ya sabes, para la mayoría de la gente sólo soy Malfoy. Creo que hay algunos que piensan que hasta me lo merecía.- Soltó una risa amarga.

-Para mí no, y lo sabes. Eres la persona que ha conseguido que sea feliz de una vez, aunque no quieras que se sepa. Y no quiero que te pase nada, así que, por favor, ten un poco más de sentido común.

La castaña se quedó helada, y reculó hasta volver al cuadro, por el que huyó sin saber por qué. Cuando regresó al tercer piso se quedó sentada en un escalón, asimilando lo que había oído, pero no era capaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¿Ginny y Malfoy eran amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Y Harry? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Y por qué sentía esa opresión en la boca del estómago?

Decidió ir a donde tenía que ir, la biblioteca, y dejar de pensar un rato. Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchó un gemido detrás del hueco de las escaleras, y al asomarse vio a Nott con cara de dolor agarrándose el puño derecho con la mano izquierda.

-¿Nott?- El chico la miró, soltó un gruñido y le dio la espalda. Ella pensó en irse, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad pudo más.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Theo…

La chica tuvo suerte ya que Nott era bastante pacífico y amigable. Suspiró mientras se giraba hacia ella, y le mostró los nudillos: los tenía pelados y llenos de sangre, además de la mano roja e hinchada. Puso cara de vergüenza. Ella dio un grito ahogado y sacó la varita:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó, mientras le curaba las heridas.

-Le he dado un… un puñetazo a la pared.

Ella le miró con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Por qué?

-… estaba cabreado.

-Eso se llama descontrol, y es grave. ¿Se lo cuento a McGonagall?- Puso cara de madre amenazando a su hijo.

-¡No! No, vale. Te lo cuento.- Hermione puso cara de satisfacción y él suspiró de nuevo.- Estaba cabreado por… una chica. Ya está.

La castaña se quedó parada un momento, y luego sonrió.

-¿Y por eso le das un puñetazo a la pared?

-Ha sido una reacción estúpida que aún no entiendo.

-Muy estúpida.- Nott agachó la cabeza.- Y, ¿por qué esa reacción? ¿Te ha… dejado, o algo así?- ¿Qué hacía metiéndose en la vida de Theo? Al fin y al cabo, ella no le había querido contar la suya cuando él le preguntó. La verdad es que ese chico la fascinaba.

-Si ni siquiera sabe que existo.- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica, la agarró de la mano y la sentó junto a él en el suelo, ocultos tras las escaleras.- A ver… no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, pero es que esa chica va a ir al baile de Navidad con un amigo mío, y además sé que le gusta otro.- Se le ensombreció la cara.

-Vaya…- A parte de sentir pena por Nott, Hermione en ese momento sentía preocupación, ya que había vuelto a su cabeza la conversación de Ginny y Malfoy, y se había añadido una pregunta espeluznante: ¿Con quién voy a ir al baile?. Ni siquiera se había acordado, y quedaba menos de un mes.

-Sí, sé que es algo estúpido como para enfadarse con la pobre pared, pero…

-No, no me parece estúpido. Hombre, quizás ahora la pared tampoco quiere ir contigo al baile- Él rió.- pero no es estúpido. De hecho, es bastante bonito. ¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada?- La miró como evaluándola, y al final dijo:

-Parkinson.

-¿Parkinson? ¿Pansy Parkinson?- Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos con esa muchacha? No podía entenderlo. Se imaginó a Malfoy bailando con ella. Entonces, la imagen de Ginny sustituyó a la de Parkinson. Se sintió mareada.

-Sí, venga, ríete. El eterno amor de Draco… bueno, de medio Slytherin. Y yo llevo detrás de ella como tres años sin que lo sepa nadie.

-Vaya… Parkinson…

-¿Y tú?

Hermione se perdió por un momento.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Con quien vas a ir al baile?

-… con la pared. Supongo que ahora que la has rechazado tengo posibilidades.

Se sonrieron con complicidad. De repente, él se incorporó un poco y dijo:

-¡Ven conmigo!- Al ver la cara de pánico de la chica, se acobardó.- En fin… tú no tienes pareja, yo tampoco… nada romántico, claro… Si tienes alguna proposición mejor durante este mes lo entenderé.

-Lo dudo, a menos que alguna ventana quiera ir conmigo, en cuyo caso te dejaré tirado… Vale, iré.- Ambos se miraron un momento y luego echaron a reír. Él la cogió de la mano y la levantó, al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla en el suelo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero hacerlo bien…- Carraspeó.- Hermione Granger, ¿quieres venir conmigo al baile?

-Sí, quiero.

En ese momento no aguantaron más: soltaron una carcajada y rieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

-Bueno, me voy a entrenar. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

La chica cogió su mochila y se fue, por fin, a la biblioteca. En la última hora le habían pasado cosas rarísimas, necesitaba relajarse. Se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, oculta tras una estantería, porque allí casi nunca iba nadie; pero cuando sólo había sacado la pluma, Parvati Patil y Karen se materializaron a su lado, como si se hubieran aparecido. Empezaba a sospechar que las cotillas se unían por fuerzas físicas universales.

-¿Qué hacías con Theodore Nott ahí fuera?

Lo habían coreado como si lo hubieran estado ensayando, y la miraban expectantes. La castaña maldijo su suerte: ¿por qué, de entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, tenían que haberles visto interpretar una pedida de mano ellas?

-Nada, el tonto.

Las chicas se sentaron a ambos lados de ella, que se sintió abrumada.

-No, el tonto no, te hemos oído decir "sí, quiero". ¿Sí quieres, qué?

-… nada, ir al baile con él.- Antes de que ambas se pusieran histéricas, dijo: -cómo amigos. Lo que habéis visto fuera era una broma.

-Ya, como amigos. Cómo con Krum, ¿no?

-Nunca dije que…

-¡Qué alivio! Pensé que te gustaba Ron.- Karen la miraba sonriente.

-¿Ron?

-Claro, están saliendo.

-¡Parvati!- La rubia se sonrojó y miró a la otra con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué estás saliendo con Ron?

-Muchas gracias, cotilla.- La rubia resopló.

-La información está para compartirla.- Parvati se sacudió la coleta. Karen se acercó al oído de Hermione.

-No estamos saliendo, ¡pero hace un rato me pidió ir al baile con él!

-Vaya.- Al ver a la chica tan sonriente, sólo atinó a decir:- enhorabuena.

-Sí, sí, sí, todo muy bonito, pero cuéntanos lo de Nott.- La morena se impacientó.

-No hay nada que contar.- Recogió sus cosas.- No haré declaraciones a no ser que sea en presencia de mi abogado. – Dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó a paso ligero.


	11. Peleas y armaduras

**11**

Ya lo sabía todo el mundo. Eran las nueve de la noche, y la noticia de que Hermione Granger y Theodore Nott iban a ir juntos al baile se había expandido como la pólvora. Eso sí, que Karen y Ron iban a ir juntos no lo sabía nadie. Maldita prensa rosa selectiva.

Hermione estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor mirando el tablón de anuncios, que a parte de un curso rápido de pociones por correspondencia y un anuncio sobre un juego de pelotas de quidditch no tenía nada. Entonces entró Harry, con aspecto de zombie.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy exhausto.- Se dejó caer en el sofá. La castaña le acompañó.- Llevo dos horas haciendo el trabajo de Herbología, se me ha dislocado la muñeca. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Bien.

-Me han dicho que vas al baile con Nott.- Ella suspiró.- Ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado?

-Ya sabes, su padre…

-Ya estamos. Deja de tener tantos prejuicios, la gente cambia. Además, su padre está cumpliendo condena, ya tiene bastante.- Se dio cuenta de que no hablaba solo de Nott y eso la hizo sentirse mal. Y volvió a su cabeza la imagen de Malfoy y Ginny.

-Tú… ¿tú vas con Ginny, no?

-¿Con quién quieres que vaya?- La miró divertido.

-Ya, bueno… ¿estáis bien ahora?

-Claro.

-Pero, ¿cómo en sexto?

-No, mejor. ¿A qué viene este interés? Nunca has sido cotilla.- El chico sonreía. Ella lo intentó también, pero por la cara que puso Harry se dio cuenta de que más que una sonrisa había sido una extraña mueca torcida.

-Nada, curiosidad.- Era difícil fingir cuando las palabras de Ginny resonaban en su cabeza: "Eres la persona que ha conseguido que sea feliz de una vez…". Y en ese momento Ginny hizo acto de presencia y se lanzó hacia su novio como si no hubiera mañana. Hermione no sabía si alegrarse o pegarle un puñetazo. Lo que si sabía era que estaba confusa, muy confusa.

-¡Hola, Hermione!- Saludó la pelirroja cuando se separaron. La aludida solo supo hacer un gesto seco con la cabeza. –Ya me he enterado de…

-Sí, voy con Nott, estamos muy felices y vamos a tener quince hijos y tres perros, gracias por preguntar.- Se levantó, atolondrada. -Me voy, es tarde.- Salió por el retrato, arrollando a una niña de primero que entraba a la sala.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Ginny miró a Harry, extrañada.

-Ni idea.

Anduvo sin rumbo un rato, pensando, hasta que se vio frente al retrato de la señora Gorda y se dio cuenta de que había dado una vuelta al castillo. Entonces el retrato se abrió y el "niño que vivió" se dirigió hacia su amiga.

-¿Llevas aquí desde que te fuiste? ¿Qué te pasa?

No sabía que decir, hasta que de repente tuvo una revelación.

-Estoy preocupada. Verás, estuve hablando con Malfoy, y me dijo que cree que hay algunos mortífagos que están vivos.

-Claro, en Azkaban no suelen matar a nadie, Hermione.

-¡No, no me refiero a eso!- Respiró hondo.- A ver… ¿recuerdas este verano, cuando vimos en "El Profeta" que había mortífagos desaparecidos?

-Sí.

-Y recuerdas también que luego se encontraron sus cuerpos, ¿no?

-Sí…

-Pues Malfoy dice que podría ser mentira.

-Ya lo pensamos, ¿no te acuerdas? Y al final decidimos que daba igual porque estaban sin varita. Además, se comprobaron los cuerpos.

-Un hechizo de metamorfosis potente puede durar meses. Y teniendo en cuenta que en las investigaciones mágicas no se usa la prueba del carbono 14 ni nada parecido…

-¿La qué?

-No importa. Sólo digo que si Malfoy, que estuvo metido en eso, lo piensa, tenemos razones para sospechar.

-¿Y no has pensado que es posible que te lo haya dicho para asustarte?

-No.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-No sé, ha cambiado. De verdad.

-Hermione…- El chico la miró con una cara muy rara.

-¿Qué?

-… ¿te gusta Malfoy?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de coña? ¿Malfoy? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no… no.- Empezó a pensar que se le había ido la olla. Al mundo, no solo a Harry. Incluso a ella misma, porque también había tenido que plantearse eso mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo de Ginny le molestaba sobremanera. Y lo de Parkinson.

-¿Nueve? ¿Nueve veces? ¿En serio?- Se echó a reír.- Ahora sí que pienso que te gusta.

-Harry,- la chica puso su mirada severa, y el moreno la miró con cara de circunstancias.- deja de decir payasadas. Estábamos hablando de algo serio.

-Vale, perdón. Pues no sé que decirte… ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?

-Habrá que investigarlo. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-¡Te lo he dicho para que estés alerta, no para que hagas de Rambo! Ya has salvado el mundo una vez…

-Hemos.

-… no sigas comiéndote la cabeza. Ay, no sé por qué te he dicho nada. No vamos a hacer nada, ¿vale? Además estamos en las semanas de exámenes. Todo lo que me hagas buscar que no sea un hechizo o poción no me interesa, ni a ti tampoco, ¿estamos?

-Estamos, estamos.

-Pues eso. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Y relájate un poco, que te va a explotar una arteria.- Gritó el chico desde la entrada a su sala.

Hermione se alejó a paso ligero de ese pasillo, y se encaminó escaleras abajo, donde encontró a Malfoy apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras.

-Ya era hora.

-Tú siempre llegas tarde, no tengas la cara de echarme la bronca. Vamos.

Comenzaron la ronda en silencio, pero no en el silencio que solían mantener, sino uno tenso, empalagoso. El muchacho iba pegado a la pared, mirando al suelo, y ella iba dos metros por delante, haciendo como que vigilaba los pasillos, pero en realidad solo podía pensar en lo enfadada que estaba con el mundo, con Malfoy, con Ginny, con Parvati y Karen y consigo misma. Tanto que casi se choca contra una armadura que alguien (probablemente Peeves) había dejado en medio del pasillo. Tras esquivarla por un pelo, escuchó una risa ahogada detrás, y vio al rubio tapándose la boca con la mano.

-No-te-rías.

-Vamos, Granger, un poco de sentido del humor.

-¡Al cuerno tú y tu sentido del humor!

-¡Eh! No te pases. Ser novia de Nott no te da derecho a hablarme así.- Estaba furioso. Pero no tenía por qué pagarlo con ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le parecía extrañamente atractivo cuando le veía así, conteniéndose. Se desesperó consigo misma. Solo le había hecho falta sentir lástima una vez por él para empezar a verlo con otros ojos. Joder. Pero su insinuación también terminó de enfurecerla a ella, todos los alumnos de ese colegio eran unos malditos cotillas.

-¿Cómo?

-Haz como que no me has entendido.- Echó a andar, sacó la varita cuando pasó por su lado y devolvió la armadura a su sitio sin mirarla a la cara, encaminándose hacia el pasillo perpendicular. Ella fue detrás.

-¡Eh! ¡No puedes hablarme así e irte!

-¿Cómo que no? Mira como me voy. Disfruta de mi espalda empequeñeciendo.

-¡Eres un idiota!.- Malfoy se paró, se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos grises echando chispas. La chica no se dejó amedrentar y también se encaró. Tras unos segundos de mirarse fijamente, varitas en mano, el chico alzó una ceja, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, mientras sentenciaba:

-No merece la pena.

Eso fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Hermione aquel día. Mientras notaba como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, coloreándolas de rabia, sacó del todo la varita, la agitó y la armadura se lanzó contra el rubio, quien, a pesar de estar de espaldas a esta, la escuchó llegar y se apartó en el último momento. La armadura se estrelló contra una pared, provocando mucho estruendo y desmontándose. Ambos se quedaron petrificados un momento, y luego él la miró con la cara desencajada.

-¿Qué cojones haces, Granger? ¿Estás loca? ¿Como no me mataron la otra noche pretendes hacerlo tú?

-Yo… yo no…

-Vete al Infierno, sangre sucia.

Se miraron durante un rato interminable. Ella estaba espantada, de sí misma y de lo que había dicho el chico, que ahora que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oírlo dolía más, y este se sentía mal por haberlo dicho, pero no iba a admitirlo, y por otro lado, ella se lo merecía, se merecía sentirse mal. Al final la castaña no pudo contener las lágrimas y, cuando la primera cayó por su mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la sala de los Premios Anuales, mientras murmuraba un "perdón" sincero y muy bajito, pero que Malfoy logró oír.


	12. Maldita suerte

**12**

Esta vez, Hermione tenía miedo real de bajar y encontrarse con Malfoy, por lo que salió de la sala mucho antes que otros días, cuando el rubio aún no se había despertado. Fue al Gran Comedor, que para su sorpresa estaba abierto, y se sentó en el punto más alejado de su mesa respecto a la de las serpientes. Cómo si supiera que estaba allí sola y aburrida, una lechuza entró volando y le lanzó "El Profeta", que la chica agradeció con una sonrisa. No ponía nada interesante, ya que eran las mismas noticias desde que murió Voldemort (aumento de condenas, absoluciones a mortífagos supuestamente hechizados, reformas en la seguridad…). Mientras leía la página de sucesos, en la que, aparte de un par de robos en Ipswich, se relataba la desaparición de una anciana que vivía sola a las afueras de Hogsmeade, la pesada puerta del Comedor chirrió al abrirse y entró por ella la persona que Hermione menos se esperaba: Malfoy. Al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella. Se miraron incrédulos un momento, pero finalmente se ignoraron mutuamente y el Slytherin se fue a su mesa.

"¿Por qué, por qué diablos abren tan pronto el comedor? Si no hubiera estado abierto me habría ido a la biblioteca y no me lo habría encontrado. Me he levantado una hora antes para nada". La chica se torturaba mientras fingía que leía. Mientras pasaba páginas sin fijarse en ellas, miraba de reojo al rubio, que estaba observando su tenedor como si fuera algo totalmente fascinante. Hermione se volvió a concentrar en el periódico, y cuando iba a saltarse la sección "Deportes", desde cuya primera página saludaba alegremente Gwenog Jones, el muchacho dio un golpe en la mesa y dijo:

-¡Esto es absurdo!- Se levantó y se sentó frente a la chica, que lo miró con aprehensión.- Nos hemos levantado una hora antes que el resto para no encontrarnos, y míranos.- En realidad, él también tenía un conflicto interno. No se le daba bien pedir perdón. Nunca lo hacía, ni iba a empezar con ella, pero se sentía mal por haberla vuelto a insultar de aquella manera. También se sentía frustrado porque Nott se hubiese fijado en que la castaña era una chica y la hubiera invitado al baile. Un Slytherin nunca llevaría a una Gryffindor, y menos impura, pero Theodore siempre había ido a su bola. Y eso le jodía, le jodía no poder hacer lo mismo que él, le jodía tener que evitar a la castaña porque no podía permitirse pensar en lo bien que le quedaba ese camisón cuando estaban de noche en la Sala Común… Ella habló, mirando hacia abajo:

-Perdona por…

-Sí, ya. Yo no…quise…- Joder, le costaba horrores. Por suerte, ella le ayudó. Mierda, no más motivos para sentirse agradecido, por favor.

-Sí, ya.

Miraron a su alrededor, evitando mirarse. Hasta que a ella se le vino una idea a la cabeza:

-¿A qué venía lo de Nott?

Él puso mala cara. Lo que le faltaba, que se lo recordase.

-Vais juntos al baile, Patil anda diciendo por todo el colegio que estáis al borde del matrimonio, sólo fue un comentario.- Mantente frío, mantente frío…- A ver si él consigue quitarte el terror a los besos.- Guiñó un ojo y sonrió con sorna, aunque en realidad no paraba de pensar en que si alguien podría quitarle el miedo a los besos para siempre a la sabelotodo, era él. Luego ese pensamiento le daba náuseas. Al segundo quería lanzarse a su boca. Y, como no dejase de morderse el labio inferior así, lo iba a matar.

-Pero es que no es…

Entonces aparecieron por la puerta McGonagall y la mayoría de profesores, que los miraron con extrañeza. La directora se acercó a ellos, mientras los profesores iban a su mesa y les saludaban al pasar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo han entrado?

-Estaba abierto.- Contestó la chica con un hilo de voz.

-Esto es cosa de Peeves.- La mujer resopló, y se escuchó la risa estruendosa del poltergeist que no salía de ninguna parte. –Bueno, quédense aquí hasta que empiecen a llegar los alumnos. Cuando se sirva la comida, cada uno a su mesa. Buenos días.- Hizo una floritura con la varita y se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta con llave, después se marchó con la frente alta al fondo de la sala.

-¿Por qué ha cerrado?- El rubio miró a la puerta, como temiendo que no se fuera a abrir nunca más.

-Para retener a todo el mundo en el recibidor hasta que sea la hora, supongo.- Se descubrió a sí misma observando al rubio, que se había tumbado en el banco con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

-Me parece muy raro que no nos haya echado.- Dijo él mientras se incorporaba, haciéndola mirar bruscamente hacia la mesa de profesores. Se fijó en el periódico que la chica tenía al lado, y se lo pidió con un gesto de cabeza. Ella asintió. Malfoy lo abrió, aparentemente muy serio, por la mitad, y mantuvo el semblante preocupado hasta que soltó una repentina carcajada, que sonó muy falsa. La chica lo miró confundida y él le señaló algo del periódico.

En la página que leía el chico aparecían noticias referentes a los mortífagos que estaban encerrados, y en un pequeño apartado había una foto de Lucius Malfoy, bastante desmejorado y con pinta de no estar acostumbrado a la luz, con unas pocas declaraciones. La que señalaba el muchacho era una en la que ponía: "echo mucho de menos a mi familia, y confío en que la Justicia reconozca que soy inocente para poder reunirme de nuevo con ellos".

-Yo es que me descojono, de verdad.- Lo dijo con una voz amarga y áspera.- ¿"Soy inocente"? ¿"Echo de menos a mi familia"? No se puede ser más falso.- Entonces puso la típica expresión Malfoy, con la cara de asco y el ceño fruncido. Pero esta vez había algo más, había un dolor que a Hermione le dio miedo.

-Malfoy…

-No me compadezcas, Granger. Me queda el consuelo de que está donde se merece. Al fin y al cabo, por él tengo ...- Se calló abruptamente. Hermione supo que se refería a la Marca, y sintió una pena infinita. De repente le apeteció abrazarle. Sin pensar le levantó parte de la manga y mostró su antebrazo, donde pudo ver una serpiente y una calvera negruzcas y desdibujadas. No pudo evitar ahogar un grito. La cabeza del profesor Flitwick se giró un poco para mirarles unos segundos, y retomó su conversación con la profesora Sprout, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. La chica no podía apartar la vista del dorso de la muñeca de Malfoy, donde los ojos de la calavera, aunque poco nítidos, la hacían sentir insegura y desprotegida. El rubio alternaba la vista entre esta y la cara de la chica. No sabía por qué se estaba dejando escrutar así por ella, ni por qué ella no parecía asqueada, como el resto de la gente. Supuso que era porque ella ya había aceptado que él era así. No supo si ese pensamiento le desagradó o le gustó.

Hermione alargó los dedos, sin saber muy bien por qué, y rozó el tatuaje. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que esa figura estaba dibujada en piel, y que esa piel era de Draco Malfoy, que se estremeció y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos y muy abiertos, al igual que ella cuando se dio cuenta de la situación. Se separaron bruscamente y, antes de poder reaccionar, McGonagall hizo un gesto con la mano, que los chicos no vieron, y las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que entraron en masa. Las primeras filas que esperaban para entrar les miraron con extrañeza mientras se encaminaban a sus asientos, entre ellas Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

Como movido por un resorte, Malfoy se levantó sin decir nada y prácticamente voló a su sitio, pero no pudo evitar las caras de sorpresa de quienes le vieron levantarse de la mesa de los leones.

- Buenos días.- La pelirroja tenía una expresión que Hermione no supo descifrar, pero sonreía.

- Buenos días.

- Esto, Hermione… ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

De repente lo acaecido el día anterior golpeó a la chica como una losa. Una mezcla de rabia e inseguridad volvió a rugir en su estómago. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que el desayuno acababa de aparecer ante ella.

-… no, claro que no.

-Ah, vale.- Se miraron un momento, y las dos supieron que ahí no se había acabado, pero decidieron no sacar el tema a colación. Ron desplazó a la castaña medio metro en el banco cuando se sentó a su lado (más bien se lanzó) tras una carrera que al parecer disputaba con Harry, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y llegó un poco después que su amigo.

-¡Sí!- El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de victoria mientras se servía un par de tostadas y sonreía, con la cara roja.

-Au, Ronald.

-Perdona, Hermione.

-¿Por qué …?

- No le busques explicación, no la tiene.- Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny y le dio un beso. A Hermione volvió a hervirle la sangre, y no pudo evitar una mirada furtiva a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy hablaba con una muchacha rubia de sexto. No, hablaba no, le susurraba cosas al oído y ella reía como una pánfila. De nuevo el nudo en el estómago. La castaña decidió pensar en otra cosa, y cogió una manzana del frutero.

"A ver, tranquilízate. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Ginny, porque si Malfoy está hablando así con esa, no puede ser que tenga algo con ella, ¿no? Aunque conociéndole… igual está jugando a darle celos para que corte con Harry. Pero Ginny no le haría algo así a Harry, ella…"

-¡Ey!

Hermione salió de su burbuja y vio a la pelirroja chasqueando los dedos y llamándola.

-Perdona, estaba en otra cosa. Dime.

-Te he preguntado, - bajó la voz para que Harry y Ron no las oyeran, aunque estaban muy entretenidos lanzándose cosas con Dean y Neville como para prestarlas atención.- que qué hacías con Malfoy antes del desayuno. ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

-¿Eh?- "¿A qué vendrá ese interés? Bueno, Hermione, tranquila." Decidió contestar de forma breve.- No, no nos estábamos peleando.- Rememoró el cosquilleo que había sentido en los dedos al tocar al rubio, y sintió ganas de sonreír. Se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente.

-Y, ¿qué hacíais aquí tan pronto?

- McGonagall. Nos ha llamado para venir a… supervisar el Comedor, porque Peeves anda revoltoso.

-Ah, claro. ¿Vienes esta tarde a ver a Hagrid? Me dijo Harry que te lo dijera.

-Sí, claro.


	13. Querido diario :

**13**

**Querido ****diario**** regalo absurdo de mi abuela:**

**No sé por que empiezo a escribir aquí, porque me parece algo sumamente infantil y carente de sentido, sobre todo cuando podría estar repasando Aritmancia, dado que he tenido el examen hoy y no estoy segura de mis respuestas. **

**Bueno, en realidad sí sé por qué escribo: para desahogarme. Mañana es el baile de las narices, y odio mi vestido, para empezar. ¿Por qué a mi madre se le ocurriría que me queda bien el naranja? Como si no me conociera. Todo el mundo está muy emocionado, hoy no se hablaba de otra cosa en la comida: que si los adornos, que si el grupo de música, que si Harry va a dedicar parte de la noche a firmar autógrafos… **

**Pobre Harry, lleva dos semanas siendo acosado por las insufribles niñitas que aún no se han enterado de que tiene novia. Aunque, al paso que va Ginny, para mí que no duran hasta final de año. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? **

**Esa es otra de mis preocupaciones: el asunto Ginny-Malfoy. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si le están haciendo daño a Harry tiene que saberlo. Debería contárselo. Aunque claro, igual son todo imaginaciones mías, porque bien pensado, ¿Malfoy y Ginny? Por Dios, la única pareja que pega menos que esos dos seríamos… yo y Malfoy. Puaj. Además, Malfoy va con Astoria Greengrass al baile, y ella está muy emocionada pregonando por todo el colegio que él se la va a llevar de vacaciones a Francia. Vaya cosa.**

**Se supone que un diario sirve para contar tus secretos, pero me siento bastante tonta porque no me va a poder dar consejos, que es lo que necesito. Además, ¿y si lo encuentra alguien?**

**Por favor, si alguien ha encontrado esto, que no siga leyendo y me lo devuelva, por favor, por favor.**

**Vale, allá va: me siento extraña. Con respecto al cabeza hueca con el que comparto habitación. El padre de Luna decía que soy muy corta de mente a pesar de mi inteligencia, y puede que sea verdad, pero ni siquiera él es capaz de imaginar algo tan extraordinario, fantasioso y completamente increíble como lo que yo me llevo planteando durante un tiempo: que me interese de alguna manera Draco Malfoy.**

**Vale, lo he dicho y el universo no ha explotado, empezamos bien.**

**La cuestión principal es aclarar mis sentimientos: NO me gusta Malfoy, eso lo tengo muy, muy claro. Como el agua. Creo que solo me atrae. Lo cual es absurdo, creo que es por pasar tanto tiempo con él. Bueno, y porque ha cambiado, aunque sea un poco, puede llegar a ser hasta simpático. Aún así, mi mayor problema es que creo que mi enfado con Ginny viene también porque estoy CELOSA. ¡Celosa! ¡Yo! ¡Por culpa de Malfoy! Rápido, que alguien me de una red, me voy a cazar snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, y tal vez después pueda conseguir que un basilisco me cante una nana.**

**Para que luego digan que no se me dan bien los sentimientos: me he analizado perfectamente. **

**Esto me lleva a tomar una determinación: tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que alejarme de él, con lo de Thomas he tenido bastante este año. Sobre todo porque:**

**No quiero tener nada que ver con Malfoy, ni con su familia.**

**Harry y Ron me matarían, me resucitarían y me volverían a matar.**

**Es imposible, en este mundo o en cualquier otro paralelo, que Malfoy se fije ni remotamente en mí.**

**La verdad es que no quiero que Malfoy se fije en mi.**

**Creo que en parte por eso estoy tan frustrada: me molesta que me tenga tanto ASCO. Y no es que yo le tenga mucho aprecio, pero he sido lo bastante débil como para pensar que podía ser buena persona en cuanto se ha mostrado un poquito amable conmigo. Creo que me sentía tan mal por sus constantes burlas estos años que me ha bastado una sonrisa para pensar que no es tan malo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Ron y pensar que la gente no puede cambiar? Él aun odia a Malfoy a pesar de su ayuda.**

**Quiero volver a odiar a Malfoy. Y la verdad es que últimamente no me está costando demasiado: desde el día en que nos levantamos temprano para evitarnos (sin conseguirlo, maldita suerte) no ha vuelto a hablarme, y de eso hace más de tres semanas. Aunque también es verdad que llevo todo este tiempo liada con los estudios y tampoco le he visto mucho, así que no sé si son conjeturas mías, pero creo que solo resopla cada vez que me ve. No tengo ni idea de que mosca le ha picado, pero mejor, igual si no estoy con él consigo que se me pase la estupidez. **

**Esta tarde nos van a dejar ir a Hogsmeade, creo que para que compremos cosas para el baile. Va a ser una locura intentar encontrar un vestido decente entre tanta gente con ansias de ropa, pero tengo que intentarlo.**

**Ginny me dijo que fuésemos juntas. A lo mejor así tengo oportunidad de sonsacarle algo. Espero que esa historia acabe bien, porque si no me va a estallar la cabeza, menos mal que los exámenes han acabado hoy. Voy a salir ya, no quiero que me dejen aquí sola. Por cierto, no creo que vuelva a escribir aquí, de hecho creo que voy a quemarlo en cuanto ponga el último punto.**

**Hermione.**


	14. Las Tres Escobas

**14**

Tras pelearse con un grupo de chicas para conseguir unos zapatos de tacón negros, Ginny invitó a Hermione a una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Esta no había encontrado ningún vestido, y se sentía bastante desanimada, aunque rara vez alguien se fijaba en como iba vestida. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, donde la castaña creyó que habría más intimidad y su amiga se dignaría a hablar. Tras un momento de silencio incómodo y tenso, llegaron las bebidas y las apuraron para tener algo que hacer. Finalmente, Hermione habló:

-Y ¿no te molestan todas las niñas que están detrás de Harry?-Soltó una risita nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué. "Contrólate, Hermione".

- No, en realidad no ¿A ti?

- A mi ¿qué?

- He visto a Tracey Davis muy interesada en Nott.- Compuso una mueca pícara.

- ¿Y a mí que más me da? A ti tampoco te importa lo de Harry, ¿no? Y Nott y yo no somos nada.- Notó que su boca escupía pequeñas flechas venenosas al hablar, pero no podía controlarse, sobre todo porque cuando su amiga preguntó que si a ella le molestaba, automáticamente pensó en Malfoy y Greengrass. La pelirroja puso mala cara.

-Tranquila, que no he dicho nada raro. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada.- Respiró hondo.- Es que me pone de mal humor no haber encontrado vestido.

- Oye, el que te ha mandado tu madre no está tan mal.- Dijo Ginny en tono conciliador.- Con el pelo suelto las hombreras ni se ven.

- Voy a llorar.- Hizo un gesto trágico y se dio un pequeño y teatral golpe de frustración con la cabeza en la mesa. Al reincorporar la cabeza, vio que Ginny sonreía, y dio gracias por haber superado el momento tenso.

Pero, antes de levantarse del todo, notó una mano en la nuca que la empujó hacia delante, provocando que su cabeza colisionara de nuevo con la mesa, esta vez más fuerte. Escuchó unas risas despectivas y el grito de indignación de la pelirroja, y al darse la vuelta vio a Astoria Greengrass y a otra chica morena de Slytherin (a la que no recordaba haber visto en su vida) riéndose como tontas mientras se alejaban en dirección a la barra, donde estaban Zabini, Goyle y… Malfoy.

No supo describir la indignación que le produjo ver ahí al rubio, riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras pasaba a Greengrass un brazo por los hombros, como felicitándola. La otra chica había estirado su metro cincuenta de estatura para atrapar a Zabini en un abrazo estrangulador, pero Hermione no se molestó ni en asquearse. Se levantó, hecha una furia, y se dirigió donde estaban los Slytherin pisando fuerte, con Ginny detrás. Un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado fumando en pipa las miró con fastidio.

Al parecer ambas estaban realmente asustadas, más de lo que ella pensaba, porque cuando las chicas las vieron acercarse se encogieron en sí mismas y buscaron el amparo de sus compañeros, que no sabían muy bien que hacer. Zabini se limitó a apoyarse contra la barra y acercarse a la chica bajita, a la espera de que pasara algo. Malfoy miraba a Hermione con una expresión inescrutable, pero, cuando el chico vio la cara de Ginny, roja y molesta, cambió su cara por una que podría ser de arrepentimiento.

Esto fue demasiado para la cordura de Hermione. Así que Ginny sí podía hacerle sentirse mal. Fantástico.

-¿De qué vas?- Le gritó a la Slytherin, mientras notaba como la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes provocando un desagradable martilleo en su cabeza.

La aludida se quedó callada, probablemente para no empeorar las cosas, pero seguía mirándolas de manera desafiante. Entonces, sonrió, mirando hacia la puerta. La castaña se giró un poco y, de reojo, vio entrar a Millicent Bulstrode y a un chico larguirucho y de piel pálida, también de Slytherin.

Greengrass se sintió más segura al ver a Bulstrode, y avanzó un paso hacia Hermione, que no se amedrantó, pero que pudo ver como Millicent avanzaba hacia ellas. Entonces, la pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

-Hermione, vámonos, no merecen la pena.

Todos se relajaron un poco cuando la pelirroja echó a andar hacia la salida agarrando a la castaña de la manga, optando por salir de allí dignas y con la cabeza bien alta, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se dio la vuelta alargando la mano, cogió la mayor cantidad de pelo de Astoria que pudo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que le daba un tortazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un chillido por parte de la chica. Luego la soltó y, sin que nadie hubiera podido decirle nada, agarró a Ginny del brazo y ambas salieron del local.

-Vale, eso ha sido… No sé. Ahora mismo podría considerarte mi heroína o una loca de remate.

Estaban sentadas en un tocón, cerca de la verja de entrada a la Casa de los Gritos, comiendo ranas de chocolate. La castaña aún estaba sorprendida por su ataque de rabia en Las Tres Escobas. Menos mal que la taberna estaba a rebosar y casi nadie había visto la que había montado. Se dijo que el asunto Ginny-Malfoy-Astoria-ella misma la estaba trastornando en serio.

- Te juro que no tengo ni idea de que me ha pasado. Supongo que me ha molestado que todo el mundo te tuviera miedo a ti y a mi me ignoraran.

- La leoncita está empezando a echar garras, ¿eh?- En realidad le costaba mucho estar molesta con Ginny.

Se sonrieron un momento, antes de girarse ante un grito ensordecedor entre los árboles, de donde salieron Harry, Ron y Seamus, cargados de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Estáis aquí! No os encontrábamos.- El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo frente al tocón, y los otros dos le imitaron.

- Nos hemos ocultado.

- ¿Por qué?

- No podía dejar suelto al basilisco.- Dijo Ginny señalando a la castaña, que se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué?- Los tres chicos las miraron un poco desconcertados.

-Claro, vosotros aún no lo sabéis, pero dentro de poco lo sabrá todo el colegio. Parvati estaba en la taberna, no sé si la viste.- Sentenció, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-¡No!- La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y luego suspiró con abatimiento. No quería que nadie pensara que era una lunática.

- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir que nada, la pelirroja les contó toda la historia, regodeándose especialmente en la cara de pasmados que pusieron los Slytherin. Cuando acabó, y tras un momento de asombro por parte de los chicos, los tres sonrieron y Seamus levantó una mano para chocar los cinco con la castaña, que no entendía esa reacción. Pero claro, eran unos inmaduros. Como cuando la felicitaron por darle un puñetazo a Malfoy en tercero.

Mientras ellos hacían bromas sobre que Hermione era un arma letal, ella se recreó en ese recuerdo de tercer curso.

¡Cómo le gustaría partirle la nariz a Malfoy ahora!

- Chicos, es tarde, creo que tenemos que volver.- Ginny consultaba su reloj de pulsera mientras se levantaba. Los demás la imitaron, aún hablando de la gran proeza de Hermione.

Al llegar al sendero de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde había muchos alumnos volviendo al castillo en pequeños grupos, la castaña notó una mano en el hombro, y se giró para darse casi de bruces con Nott, que la miraba con expresión apacible.

- Que susto me has dado.

- ¿Conseguiste el vestido?

- No. Probablemente cuando llegue a mi habitación optaré por suicidarme.

Caminaron juntos, en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando del paisaje, mientras Ginny hablaba con Seamus y Harry miraba a su amiga con expresión de cautela. Siempre pensando que la iban a despedazar en cualquier momento. Estaba claro que aún no se fiaba de Nott.

A Ron no se le veía por ninguna parte, pero a Hermione le había parecido ver a Karen rondando por ahí antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera. La castaña sonrió.

- Ya me han contado tu actuación. Y te metías conmigo por agredir a la pared.- Nott habló tan de improviso que pensó que no se lo decía a ella. Agachó un poco la cabeza esperando una reprimenda, pero vio que el chico sonreía y, mientras andaban, se acercó a su oído.- Que sepas que me parece genial, esa chica probablemente tiene menos cerebro que la pared.- Hermione rió.- Pero hasta llegar a Hogwarts no te separes mucho de mí, que supongo que intentará vengarse.

-Que lo haga.- Sabía que estaba aparentando ser mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad era, pero Nott le infundía confianza.

En ese momento, Malfoy les adelantó con paso firme y rápido, muy cabreado. La chica pensó que la iba a matar, pero se limitó a pasar de largo y perderse entre la gente.

- ¿A él le has pegado?

- Qué va.

- ¿Y qué le pasa?

- Ni lo sé, - dijo ella, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia al darse cuenta de que lo que iba a decir era totalmente en serio.- ni me importa.


	15. Buen día, mal día

**15**

Tras la liberación que había supuesto para ella darse cuenta de que Malfoy no le importaba en absoluto, cosa que no había sido muy difícil de descubrir en cuanto le vio burlarse de ella como lo había hecho, se despidió fervientemente de Nott a la entrada del castillo y subió a su habitación, dispuesta a hacer algo con su vestido. Si en la Cenicienta podían hacerlo unos ratones, ella podía. Se encerró en su habitación, aprovechando así para no tener una discusión con el rubio, y no salió hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando se levantó por la mañana le pareció que había dormido durante tres días enteros, pero el poner los pies descalzos en el frío suelo de piedra la devolvió a la realidad. Se puso lo primero que encontró en el armario y se deslizó fuera de su cuarto.

Al bajar a la sala lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy tirado de cualquier manera en el sofá, dormido, aun con el uniforme. Tenía el ceño fruncido. "Le va a salir una arruga" pensó la castaña mientras salía por la puerta.

Recorrió los pasillos bastante relajada. A parte de la típica decoración navideña de Hogwarts, habían añadido guirnaldas plateadas aquí y allá, había un pequeño árbol de navidad en cada esquina y se oían suaves villancicos que hacían eco por los pasillos. Llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en el momento en que la Señora Gorda se ponía un gorrito de Papá Noel.

-Buenos días.

-Feliz Navidad, querida. Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado, mostrándole a Hermione una habitación que ya era como su casa, que olía maravillosamente a galletas de jengibre y estaba cálida, gracias a la chimenea que probablemente aun estaba encendida. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de la chica al poner un pie dentro, fue el apasionado beso que compartían dos estudiantes al fondo de la estancia. No parecían haber notado su presencia, así que se sentó de espaldas a ellos, oculta tras el respaldo del sofá, esperando a sus amigos. Sacó un libro de bolsillo ("Cien demonios acuáticos marinos", una ganga de un pequeño puesto en el Callejón Diagon) y disfrutó acariciando la cubierta, que era de terciopelo. Detrás de ella oía a la pareja, y, con cuidado y dejándose vencer por la curiosidad, miró por encima de su hombro.

No supo que le causó más impresión, si la pasión del beso, o que el besado fuera Ron. Karen estaba prácticamente encima de él, y estaban bastante despeinados. Se encogió rápidamente en su asiento. "Que no me vean, que no me vean…" No quería cortarles el rollo. Aunque no hizo falta.

-¡Pero bueno! Que desfachatez, hermanito.

Cuando Hermione miró de nuevo, Ron y Karen estaban separados y avergonzados, y Ginny y Harry les miraban con expresión divertida al pie de la escalera. De repente Harry reparó en ella. Karen la saludó con la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, que no sabía donde meterse, y subió a su habitación.

-Muy bien, Ron, pensé que te iba a tener que hacer un _imperius_ para que la besaras- Su hermana se lo estaba pasando genial. Al ver la expresión de Ron, abrió los ojos y dijo:- ¿No me digas que te ha besado ella?

El chico asintió, y los otros tres soltaron una carcajada. ¡Qué tímido podía llegar a ser!

Estaba harto. Extremadamente harto. Llevaba algo así como diez minutos recorriendo Hogwarts con una cotorra agarrada a su brazo. Astoria Greengrass, imponente con su vestido corto celeste palabra de honor, le estaba poniendo la cabeza patas arriba. Llevaba hablando desde que la fue a recoger, sobre la decoración, la música, la decoración, su vestido, la decoración otra vez, la túnica negra de él, los vestidos de otras chicas…

Cuando al fin vislumbró el Gran Comedor a lo lejos, apretó el paso. Entre la multitud y las voces dejaría de oírla.

Saludó a Zabini con un gesto de cabeza al llegar a las puertas, que estaban abiertas de par en par. Casi todos los estudiantes estaban ya allí, entremezclados en una nube de colorido bañada por un fondo plateado, blanco y azulado. McGonagall pasó por su lado muy deprisa, con un vestido color salmón de cuello alto y el sombrero un poco ladeado, dispuesta a reñir a alguien. Astoria pegó un gritito que le taladró el tímpano y entró corriendo al Comedor, Malfoy suponía que a buscar a sus amigas y criticar a la primera persona que se les pusiera por delante. Qué más daba. Se apoyó en el marco de la gran puerta y se dedicó a observar a los alumnos que entraban y salían, emocionados.

Cuando pasaron Potter y compañía, instintivamente buscó a la chica. Obviamente iría con Potter. Pero no. Allí solo estaban éste, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y una muchacha de Gryffindor que no conocía y que iba al lado del último. Se reprendió a sí mismo por querer verla, pero no podía evitarlo. Tendría que intentar hablar con Ginny.

Entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de su pareja en la enorme mesa circular que habían dispuesto en el centro de la estancia. Siguió llegando gente durante un rato. En algún momento, cuando faltaban todavía unos minutos para el banquete y seguía entrando y saliendo gente, llegaron Nott, Ginny y Granger. De hecho al principio no se dio cuenta de que era Granger, si no hubiera sido porque iba del brazo de Theo y se reía con esa típica expresión suya de felicidad ante algún comentario de la pelirroja. Llevaba el pelo recogido, como en cuarto, pero se había hecho algo. Parecían reflejos.

Él la había oído maldecir su "feo vestido naranja" por lo bajo un montón de veces, pero ahora no veía el naranja por ninguna parte. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, largo, con un solo tirante ancho. Se ajustaba hasta la cintura y luego se abría y caía en una gran falda con un vuelo sutil. Se había puesto una gargantilla negra y estaba claro que llevaba tacones, porque estaba más alta. Casi a la altura de la boca de Nott. Frunció el ceño.

No sabía por qué la estaba mirando tanto, cuando llevaba semanas ignorándola precisamente para no tener que fijarse en ella. No había sido buena idea intentar entablar una relación cordial. Y mucho menos había sido buena idea verla en el momento en que sacudió a Greengrass, puesto que esa demostración de temperamento le había hecho volver a pensar en ella de forma indebida. Podía ser una verdadera leona cuando se lo proponía, y eso le gustaba y asustaba a partes iguales. Se giró hacia delante con fastidio y se acercó mucho a Astoria, que aprovechó para apoyarse en él. Esa chica era muy guapa, la verdad, y estaba claro que se moría por él, no había más que ver como se colgaba a su cuello en cuanto podía. Tal vez merecía la pena probar, y así dejaría de verle algo bueno a la sabelotodo.

Tras la cena, la orquesta empezó a tocar canciones bastante marchosas, lo que hizo un daño horrible a los castigados pies de Hermione, que se tuvo que ir a sentar a la quinta canción. Las sandalias negras eran muy bonitas, pero tenían más tacón del que podía soportar. Dejó que la cerveza de mantequilla le refrescara la garganta mientras observaba a Luna bailar con Seamus, que se reía a más no poder con las imitaciones de la chica de la profesora Sprout. La verdad es que la mujer no tenía mucha idea de baile, estaba apartada de la pista hablando con la profesora McGonagall, pero movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, de una forma que la hacía parecer una tortuga con un sombrero demasiado grande.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor. Nott había ido a bailar con Parkinson, después de que Hermione le insistiera un montón. Se fijó en ellos, y la verdad es que el chico parecía muy contento. Al lado de la pareja estaba Zabini, bailando con Greengrass. ¿Pero ella no estaba con Malfoy? Se fijó en la zona y vio al rubio sentado en una mesa, solo, contemplando su vaso, como si fuera el día más aburrido de su vida. El chico levantó la vista un momento, miró a la pista y volvió a fijarse en su bebida.

Hermione dejó de mirarle. ¿Qué más le daba a ella lo que le pasase a Malfoy?

Comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta. Eso era lo malo de no tener una pareja (real) en el baile, las canciones lentas. Se levantó y se fue a donde estaban las bebidas. Pensó en bailar con Nott, por aburrimiento, hasta que vio que este estaba agarrado a Pansy y se balanceaban con la música. No sabía si alegrarse por él o sentirse ofendida porque su pareja la había abandonado. Optó por alegrarse.

Vio una sombra cercana a ellos que se dirigía a la salida hecha una furia, y vio a la pareja de Zabini, la chica de rizos, salir por la puerta pisando fuerte. La verdad es que era normal que estuviera tan enfadada: el chico y Greengrass bailaban pegados, muy pegados. ¿Cómo le sentaría eso a Malfoy? Volvió a mirar donde estaba el rubio, solo que ya no estaba. ¿También se había enfadado?

-¿Te ha abandonado tu pareja, Granger? Qué raro. - Escuchó una voz silbante y burlona a su lado. Al girarse vio al Premio Anual sirviéndose ponche, con una media sonrisa sarcástica y sin mirarla.

-No. ¿Y a ti?- Le respondió con el mismo tono.

-Por supuesto que no, he sido yo quien la ha mandado a paseo. En cambio a Nott se le ve muy feliz sin ti.

- Déjame en paz, como llevas haciendo el último mes. He estado muy a gusto, la verdad.

Se miraron con odio unos segundos. Ella se giró y sirvió ponche en otro vaso. A lo mejor en un escenario así, de fiesta, relajados, podrían mantener una conversación normal y entonces podría descubrir si realmente existía un Draco Malfoy diferente al que se mostraba en la superficie…

- ¿Te vas a llevar dos vasos? Granger, ni emborrachando a un chico conseguirás que se fije en ti, asúmelo.

Se quedó espantada. A la mierda sus cavilaciones, era gilipollas. Le miró con una rabia incontenible, le tiró el vaso a la cara y salió zumbando de allí. El chico se limitó a secarse con un hechizo mientras se cuidaba de que nadie le hubiera visto en esa situación lamentable. Volvió a la pista con despreocupación y le pidió permiso a Greengrass para bailar con ella, que aceptó encantada.


	16. Caos

**16**

Corrió sin saber muy bien a dónde, intentando eliminar la opresión que sentía en el estómago. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, la de la terraza. Cerró con fuerza y se apoyó contra la pared contigua a la puerta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para contener los ríos que amenazaban con formarse en su cara. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se acercó a la barandilla, observando el lago y los jardines. Había alguna pareja ahí abajo, en la zona del jardín que habían iluminado, buscando intimidad. Se preguntó si Ron estaría también.

Se sentía fatal por lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Pero no exclusivamente por él, sino por Thomas. Llevaba la gargantilla que él le había regalado, se la había puesto en un impulso de superación, pero el rubio la había destrozado del todo. Se quitó el collar, que era negro y tenía una gota plateada en el centro. Entonces dejó escapar una lágrima. Asió la gargantilla con la mano, con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerse daño. Invadida por la furia provocada por la impotencia, la lanzó lejos. Dio una vuelta, dos, tres… y cayó al lago, donde dio un pequeño chapuzón que agitó la superficie negra del agua.

La castaña se quedó un momento asombrada. Primero, por haberla tirado. Segundo, porque su puntería era pésima y probablemente no habría logrado meterla en el agua si hubiera querido. Aun así, se sintió un poco mejor, pero no quería volver al baile. Se quedó ahí, disfrutando de la brisa y la tranquilidad…

Tranquilidad que duró bien poco, ya que fue interrumpida por una mano helada en su hombro que la hizo ahogar un grito y pegar un respingo.

-Perdona.

Vio a Malfoy apoyarse en la barandilla mirando también al lago, después de haber pronunciado esa palabra. Y ella sabía que no se refería a que le perdonara por el susto. A pesar de todo, decidió molestarle:

-¿"Perdona" por qué, Malfoy? ¿Por arruinarme la noche o por arruinarme la tranquilidad?

- Por ambas cosas. Por lo que te he dicho antes. No tengo un buen día.- Seguía sin mirarla, y le hablaba como si estuviera comentando que se había encontrado un papel pegado al zapato. La chica suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo en la barandilla:

- Querrás decir una mala década.

Él se giró para mirarla con expresión molesta.

- Este año no ha sido tan malo.

- Digamos que este año te has pasado menos conmigo, pero lo poco que me dices me duele más.- Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. ¿Por qué tenía que saber Malfoy que le importaba lo que pensara? Se mordió la lengua.

- No me irás a decir que ahora te importa lo que piense de ti.- Él estaba disfrutando con eso, se le notaba. Le miró ceñuda.

- Siempre me ha importado que se metan conmigo, Malfoy. Supongo que este año más porque… Qué más da.- Resopló. ¿Para qué dar explicaciones? Sí, ella tenía la esperanza de que el chico hubiera cambiado, y éste no lo había hecho. Fin de la historia.

El rubio la miró con expresión interrogante, pero se notaba que se lo estaba pasando genial, porque una sonrisa amenazaba con asomarse a sus labios. Se acercó a ella mientras seguía con su voz burlona:

- Sé que es muy fácil considerarme una persona fascinante, porque lo soy, pero pensé que la gran Hermione Granger estaba por encima de eso.

Ella se encendió.

- Mira, engreído, no sé que te piensas que eres. ¡De verdad, no lo entiendo! ¡Y jamás me creería esa falsa máscara de amabilidad y simpatía que pones, porque sé que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo déspota inmaduro de siempre!

Y, como consecuencia de esa repentina liberación de furia, ocurrió lo que hasta el momento había conseguido evitar: las lágrimas empezaron a bajar velozmente por su cara, y ella tuvo el tiempo justo para darle la espalda al chico.

-Vete, por favor, no quiero soportarte más.- Sabía que su voz sonaba entrecortada, pero no le importó. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. ¿El Slytherin le había hecho caso? ¿Se había ido?

Se giró para comprobarlo, y vio como el muchacho estaba a punto de entrar al castillo de nuevo. Pero se paró en seco y la miró con cara de haberse dado cuenta de algo. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz muy baja:

-¿De verdad me odias tanto?- Le molestaba pensar eso. Le jodía mucho pensar eso. Porque él, a pesar de no soportarla, no había sido capaz de no desearla. Y que ella le odiase rompía sus esquemas, dado que él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y el hecho de que lo que quería se considerase prohibido le estaba dando demasiados dolores de cabeza. Precisamente al tocar a Greengrass en el baile y que ella le mordiese la oreja lascivamente se había dado cuenta de que estaba más interesado en la torpe y mojigata Gryffindor con la que compartía Sala. Y eso no le había gustado. O sí

Esa pregunta la descolocó tanto que dejó de ocultar el rostro por lo que Malfoy pudo ver los surcos de agua que recorrían sus mejillas.

Mientras ella aún pensaba en como contestarle, el se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y le entregó un pañuelo verde con las iniciales "D. L. M." bordadas en color plata. La chica se secó bajo los ojos con él mientras miraba la inscripción.

-¿"D. L. M."? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Te llamas como tu padre?- Por un momento, perdieron el hilo de la conversación.

-Sí.

Hermione le devolvió el pañuelo con timidez, y el rubio se acercó para cogerlo. La chica se dio la vuelta, esperando a que el muchacho se fuera para llorar a gusto y desahogarse, pero no pareció que él se moviera del sitio.

- Si vas a seguir llorando, va a ser mejor que te lo quedes. Total, ya lo has ensuciado.- La voz del chico sonó muy cerca de ella, y al mirarle le vio ofreciéndole el pañuelo. Lo rechazó negando gentilmente con la cabeza.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose sin saber que hacer. La castaña abrió la boca para decirle "Buenas noches", a la vez que él. Sonrieron con nerviosismo. Entonces, él cerró los ojos y se puso muy serio consigo mismo, como si le doliera lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sin saber muy bien por qué, se preocupó por él. Parecía que se encontrase mal.

La miró con una extraña determinación en los ojos, casi parecía enfadado. Sólo dijo tres palabras, a nadie en particular.

-A la mierda.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió lo que pasó después: Malfoy la agarró muy fuerte por los hombros y atrapó los labios de la castaña entre los suyos con brusquedad. Hermione se quedó petrificada, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, más por vergüenza que por placer. Pero, de repente, su lógica se vio aplastada por sus sensaciones, y se vio a sí misma respondiendo al beso del Slytherin.

Los labios de él eran suaves, con un intenso sabor a menta. Tras el primer contacto, el chico se había relajado y había bajado las manos de los hombros de ella hacia la cintura, por su espalda, pero seguía atrayéndola hacia sí de forma posesiva. Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos torpemente colocadas en el pecho del muchacho, así que las subió hasta rodear el cuello marmóreo de él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Malfoy avanzó hasta dar con la espalda de ella en la barandilla y se pegó a su cuerpo aún más. Capturó el labio inferior de ella suavemente con los dientes, lo que les hizo sonreír sin conocer el motivo, pero no abrieron los ojos. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor estuviera dando vueltas.

Cuando ella abrió la boca ante los labios demandantes de él y sus lenguas entraron en contacto, Hermione sintió una breve vibración que se extendió desde la boca de su estómago hasta los dedos de sus pies. Era como una danza, explorando su boca, hurgando en los contornos, descargando sensaciones… Notaba la respiración agitada del chico, y pensó que probablemente a ella también le faltaba el aire, pero le dio igual. Acarició con una mano el cabello del rubio, que había hecho lo propio. Notaban sus respiraciones agitadas, y los labios de ambos clamando por un contacto mayor, lo cual era imposible.

Entonces descubrió lo que le pasaba: era deseo. Un deseo que la estaba haciendo volverse loca y que no sabía cómo apaciguar, pero que su cuerpo le decía que él si sabría. Nunca había besado ni sido besada de esa manera, siempre había sentido demasiada vergüenza, incluso Thomas se había enfadado en alguna ocasión porque ella le había apartado. Pero ahora no podía. Sin saber qué estaba haciendo ni preocuparse de quién era él o de quién era ella, se impulsó hacia arriba y enlazó las piernas en la cadera de Malfoy, en un intento de fundirse con él, e inconscientemente gimió contra sus labios.

Vale, Granger lo iba a matar. Era lo que intentaba, se estaba vengando por todas las veces que él la había maltratado. No entendía cómo estaba siendo capaz de controlar el impulso de tocarla por todas partes mientras se besaban de aquella manera, pero cuando ella se encaramó a él como un koala supo que ese autocontrol se había ido a la mierda. Aún más cuando escuchó y sintió su gemido. Joder.

La agarró fuertemente del trasero y la sentó en la barandilla, aunque bien le habría gustado tener una cama cerca. Siguieron besándose como si quisieran absorberse las almas, y el rubio apretaba a la chica contra él de la nuca mientras Hermione hacia lo propio con él aumentando la fuerza con la que sus piernas lo tenía enlazado. De lo que ella no se daba cuenta, Draco supuso que por inocencia –y sí, eso le encantaba- era de que esa presión estaba provocando un roce muy íntimo entre ambos, y que la sangre de él estaba huyendo toda hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, era de carne y hueso.

Hermione lo notó. Notó la respiración agitada del chico, la suya propia y lo placentero del roce contra el chico. Pero también notó lo que ese roce estaba provocando en él, y eso la devolvió a la realidad. Con mucho esfuerzo, bajó de nuevo las piernas al suelo y apartó al muchacho, que la miró con cara de desconcierto y de agitación. Merlín, parecía que quería comérsela en ese mismo momento. Probablemente así era. Probablemente a ella no le hubiera importado. Pero no era adecuado. Se miraron durante un momento eterno, pudiendo comprobar los enrojecidos labios del otro. Intentó decir algo, aunque sentía que no era capaz de hilar con coherencia dos palabras.

Un estruendo y una cegadora luz que traspasó el cielo con fuerza les hizo separarse bruscamente y alzar la vista al cielo, de donde provenía el ruido. Hermione ahogó un grito y se apartó de la barandilla.

Allí, contrastando con el oscuro manto estrellado y reflejándose en la superficie del lago, estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, blanca, con haces de luz verdosa, enorme y terrorífica. Oyó chillar a la gente que había en los jardines, y sus pisadas de vuelta al castillo. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez tenían que entrar.

Al parecer a Malfoy se le ocurrió lo mismo, puesto que la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la puerta, buscando ponerse a salvo. Justo en el momento en que la castaña pudo vislumbrar un sinfín de sombras que volaban describiendo movimientos sinuosos por el cielo. Mortífagos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que corría por los pasillos del colegio agarrada de la mano de Draco Malfoy, con el que poco antes había compartido algo más que palabras. Sabía que era un momento de tensión, pero aun sentía las mariposas en el estómago que le encendían una luz de "alerta roja" en la cabeza. Corrieron automáticamente hacia el Gran Comedor, sin haber meditado su destino... Las puertas estaban cerradas, como siempre que había una canción lenta. Podía oír los chillidos de la gente que entraba desde los jardines, y que todavía no había llegado al salón. Se soltaron por inercia al darse cuenta de que había alumnos en las proximidades, y la chica notaba un cosquilleo allí donde la mano del rubio había tocado la suya. También notaba aún el cosquilleo en los labios. Y en la parte baja del vientre.

Entraron los primeros, abriendo las puertas con brusquedad y haciendo mucho ruido. La orquesta redujo el sonido de los instrumentos y el cantante dejó de cantar, sorprendidos de esa fortuita interrupción. Todo el mundo les miró con mala cara, y la directora se levantó dispuesta a echar una gran reprimenda contra los dos Premios Anuales. Hasta que empezaron a llegar el resto de alumnos desde fuera, muy agitados y algunos aún chillando. Ron llegó corriendo al lado de Hermione, seguido por Karen.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- McGonagall se puso blanca. Ahora les miraba todo el mundo, pero con caras de preocupación.

Hermione no entendía por qué, pero se había quedado muda. Miró a Malfoy, que al parecer estaba igual que ella. Parecía como si al contar lo ocurrido tuvieran que confesar que habían estado juntos en algún momento. Entonces, una chica de tercero, que estaba muy alterada, se abalanzó dentro de la estancia y gritó, señalando hacia la ventana. Hermione reaccionó y descorrió las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, y todo el Gran Comedor se sumió en un mutismo extremo, contemplando el símbolo de Lord Voldemort que se proyectaba en el cielo. Eso fue solo un par de segundos antes de que empezaran los gritos descontrolados.


End file.
